She Makes My Heart Soar
by Valor-Vault
Summary: This a Pokemon Conquest Story about my favorite arrogant Warlord, Masamune. Sora is a new Warlord that can't help fall for a man that has a stone heart, can she make this heart soar? Rated M for content in further chapters. I do NOT own Pokemon or Pokemon spin offs.
1. Chapter 1: No One Respects Me!

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 1: No One Respects Me, But I'll Show Them!**

Sora: "Sky"

Sora was only sixteen when she became the warlord of Aurura. She was scared, but she had a friend of hers, Oichi, joining her. Sora was also accompanied by her Pokémon. Her curious Jolteon, who evolved when he snuck into Sora's bag and found a Thunder Stone. She is also joined by her smart-mouthed Vaporeon, who rarely has anything nice to say about anyone. She evolved when Motochika gave Sora a water stone. Finally her quiet Leafeon, she evolved when she was studying with Motonari in Greenleaf.

Sora had conquered many kingdoms in only a short year. Being now seventeen, none of the other Warlords take her seriously when it comes to battling. But when Sora shows her skill as being a Warlord, they begin to respect her and her growing army.

Lady Sora was in the middle of a battle over Avia. Avia was controlled by the impulsive, arrogant leader, Masamune. His lust for keeping power of his kingdom led to a long, grueling battle with Sora. With both of their own armies Pokémon fainted, only her own and Masaume's Pokémon were left.

Sora had wanted to show him that she was nothing to disregard, so she sent out her Leafeon against his Flying-type, Braviary.

"Sora, you idiot! Don't you know that Grass-type Pokémon are at a disadvantage against a Flying-type?" Masamune laughed and sent his Braviary charging at Sora's Leafeon. "Finish this on one shot, Braviary! Sky Drop!" Masamune commanded his Pokémon and Braviary stretched its talons out to Leafeon. Leafeon stood there, waiting for her friend's command. Sora watched an evil smile crawl over Masamune's face.

"Leafeon, counter with your Leaf Blade!" Sora yelled and Leafeon charged at Braviary, her tail glowing with a green power. She flipped around and smashed her tail into the temple of Braviary. Braviary sent out a long squawk and fell on the battlefield, not moving.

"Braviary!" Masamune yelled and ran onto the battlefield to his fallen Pokémon.

"The kingdom of Avia is ours!" Sora's army cheered. All were happy, but Sora. Sora, worried ran over to Masamune and Braviary. Sora laid a hand on Braviary but was pushed away by Masamune.

"Get your hands off him! I can take care of him without your help!" Masamune roared at Sora. She gave him an enraged look.

"I want to help Braviary not you!" She growled and helped Braviary up. He supported himself on her arm and shook the dirt from his feathers. Braviary squawked and nuzzled Sora's face. Masamune just stood there with a disgusted face. Sora's looked up at him with the same face. "I have to admit, for an arrogant son of a bitch, you are a gifted Warlord." She said, petting Braviary. Masamune didn't know how to take that.

"Well for a little girl, you are pretty good yourself." Masamune said, guessing it was what she wanted to hear. Sora stood up and stuck out her hand to him. Masamune looked at it for a moment and then looked at her with a questioning face.

"Lord Masamune, with your great tactics and sense of willpower, I would like to ask of you would join my army. Help me over throw Nobunaga." Sora stood there looking at Masamune who looked back at her with a hard face. Masamune thought to himself for a moment.

"What a fool you are, Lady Sora, thinking that you can overthrow Nobunaga. Do you really think that you can save the legendary Pokémon from his power?" Masamune said in a harsh tone that made Sora blush with anger.

"I would do anything to protect the people and Pokémon of Ransei." Sora said, copying his harsh tone. Masamune stepped back in surprise, but smiled when he understood her ambitions. Sora watched him, her hand still out waiting for his answer.

"I respect your ambitions, Lady Sora. I have my own. Like you, I want to take Nobunaga out of power." Masamune said, smiling when he thought himself as ruler.

"Then what is your answer, Lord Masamune? Will you add your power to my army?" Sora asked. Masamune smirked.

"You want me that bad? I can I resist such a weak girl?" Masamune laughed and shook her hand. Sora growled to herself. Her kind personality was not shown when around Masamune. "Come to my castle. I shall show you around. It's the least I can do." Masamune moved his finger to her, saying for him to follow him.

Back in the kingdom of Avia, Sora had sent her army to their own kingdoms for them to rest happily. Masamune watched as she watched them leave for their homes.

"Lord Masamune?" Magoichi said from behind his master, "I'm going to show Lady Oichi around Avia. Don't wait up for us."

"Fool! Don't get close to these girls. I am only using them to get closer to my dream of ruling Ransei." Masamune growled at Magoichi.

"But I happen to think that Lady Sora and Lady Oichi are sweet girls." Magoichi smiled seeing Oichi and Sora waving good bye to their army.

"Magoichi you and your love for woman makes me sick." Masamune said, disgusted, "Women only get in the way of us men."

"You are such a sexist Lord Masamune." Magoichi said, crossing his arms. "Maybe if you get to know these girls, you would eventually like them. I mean I do like Lady Oichi, she is very sweet."

"I'm going to guess you want me to get to know Sora don't you?" Masamune said, still disgusted with his apprentice, "Sure I will get to know Sora. I'll get to know her strengths and weaknesses and I will be able to use it against her." He smiled to himself and Magoichi sighed.

"I'll never get you to love women, will I, Lord Masamune?"

"Don't count on it."

"How can you not appreciate the touch of a woman?" Magoichi waited for his master's answer, but Masamune stood there, not looking at Magoichi. "Lord Masamune… Are you… A…?" Magoichi asked, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Get out of here you fool! Go!" Masamune roared so loud it caught the attention of Sora and Oichi. Sora made a face at Masamune. Oichi noticed Sora's face.

"Lady Sora I have never seen a more angry face on you like this before." Oichi looked at what she was glaring at. "Lady Sora?"

"Why is Masamune such a…" She growled not finishing her sentence.

"Maybe if you get to know him he wouldn't seem so…" She shrugged looking at Sora. Sora sighed and shrugged also.

"I suppose." She sighed again. Sora was deep in thought. _Maybe Oichi is right. Maybe if I dig inside him. Maybe, just maybe, there is a heart of gold. I'm going to have to dig deep though. _She sighed again. Oichi gasped and Sora gasped, being snapped back to reality.

"I forgot to tell you, Lady Sora." Oichi blushed, "Lord Magoichi and I are going to take a stroll around Avia." Sora looked at her with a surprised face and Oichi giggled, "I happen to think he is really cute." She smiled and Sora gagged to herself.

"Go have fun, I guess. Go have fun while I am stuck hanging out with the Devil." She sighed and Oichi patted her back.

"Oh, Lady Sora, you never know that you might actually like him. I mean, if you get to know him."

"I guess. Let's go so you can go on your date with Magoichi." Sora grumbled and Oichi giggled again. Sora and Oichi walked over, their Pokémon following them.

"Look, Lord Masamune, here comes your girlfriend." Magoichi smirked, nuzzling Masamune with his elbow.

"Quite, you fool! She can hear you." Masamune growled lowly. Sora stood in front of them, crossing her arms. Oichi followed and she smiled at Magoichi who smiled back.

"Well I guess we should get going now, Lady Oichi." Magoichi lent out his hand to her and she took it giggling. Magoichi and Oichi walked away leaving Sora and Masamune alone. They stood there looking at each other, giving each other dirty faces. Sora released her glare when she saw that Braviary was hurting.

"Oh! Braviary, are you okay?" Sora walked over to Braviary who was behind Masamune. She patted his feathers and he let out a weak squawk. "It looks like Braviary took some major damage from out battle today." Sora said, looking at Masamune with a soft face. Masamune's face softened a bit.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked walking and patting Braviary too.

"I got a great soup recipe that would cure even the sickest Pokémon." Sora smiled. "But I would need some things. Is there a market we can go to?" She asked looking back at Braviary.

"Yeah, sure, I will take you there." Masamune began to walk. "Follow me; the Pokémon will be alright here without us. Sora nodded and followed Masamune.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe, Just Maybe

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 2: Maybe, Just Maybe…**

Masamune and Sora walked to the Avia market. Sora had a really great recipe to heal their Pokémon.

"There it is." Masamune pointed and Sora looked at him.

"Aren't you going to come in with me?" She asked raising her eyebrow in annoyance. Masamune stood there then he walked in with her.

"Good day, Lord Masamune," said an old woman from behind the counter, "Oh! Who is this beautiful young lady with you?" She asked stepping out from behind the counter to get a better look at Sora's face.

"This is Lady Sora, from the kingdom of Aurura." Masamune said with an uninterested face, "Now what do you need to get, Sora?" Masamune poked around the store.

"What are you making, dear?" The old woman asked cheerfully.

"Just an old recipe my mother used to make for her Pokémon." Sora smiled, now Masamune listened in on the conversation.

"Oh how nice. Do you see your mother often, honey?"

"Not since I became a Warlord." Sora said sadly, "But I still write to her."

"A Warlord, huh, just like young Lord Masamune." She smiled and looked at Masamune who was listening to the conversation. "Well get what you need and I will ring it up over here, sweetie." The old woman walked back behind the counter. Sora picked up some Sitrus Berries, tofu, green onions, and eggs. She brought up the things to the counter; she pulled out her wallet when Masamune put her hand down.

"I'll get this." He said handing the woman gold. The old put the food in a bag. Sora reached for it but Masamune beat her to it. Masamune looked at Sora with an emotionless face and started to walk out the door.

"What a gentleman," the old woman chuckled, "You got yourself a fine young man, Sora. What a heart of gold. She giggled again. Masamune overheard her and blushed.

"Come on, Lady Sora, our Pokémon are waiting." Masamune said and Sora waved the old woman a good bye and followed him.

Back at the Avia castle Masamune and Sora were in the castle kitchen. Masamune watched Sora run around the kitchen making multiple things at once.

"What exactly are you making anyway?" He said in a loud obnoxious voice. Masamune walked over and examined the food. Sora glared at him.

"No way, man, out of my cooking area!" Sora pushed him out of her area. He growled.

"Don't push me! I can walk on my own!" Masamune growled and pushed Sora's hands away from him. Sora gave up. Masamune smiled with victory and examined the food again. "What is this?" He asked dipping a spoon.

"No wait!" Sora tried to stop him but he already put the spoon in his mouth. He gagged and spat it out in a nearby sink. "I warned you." She smirked.

"What the hell is this crap?! It's so bitter!" Masamune said with his head in the sink. Sora felt kind of bad.

"That was the soup I made for the Pokémon. It is full of Sitrus Berries, as you know, are very bitter." She poured him a cup of tea she was brewing. He looked at her with an angry face.

"Come on, take it." She said pushing it into his hands. He took the cup hesitantly. He glared at her while he drank. She glared back. He moved the tea around in the cup. He looked back at her, Sora was using leer, and it was taking effect. Masamune took a sip. _Wow, this is great _he thought and looked at Sora.

"Well it's not terrible." He said, and pouted. She smiled.

"Well, I am making us some Miso soup. So I would like you to go wash up and take off your armor." She said nicely, Masamune looked at her in disbelief, still leaning in the sink. She happily began cooking again. "Well? Get going, Masamune!" She said, annoyed.

_She shouldn't be telling me what to do. _He thought and he walked off to his room.

"Wash your hands, mister!" She yelled after him and she heard him growl. Sora giggled. Vaporeon walked over to Sora and sat next to her.

_He seems like a total ass._ Sora heard Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon that isn't very nice, but yes, he is."

_Then why are you being so nice to him? _Sora stopped cooking. She thought about it. Why is she being so nice to a person that obviously won't treat her the same way?

_I think you should give him a chance, Sora._ Leafeon said sitting next to Braviary.

"Everyone keeps telling me that… But it seems like if I try I just keep finding that arrogant side." She said stirring the soup sadly. Masamune had been listening in on what she was saying. "Maybe I should just think of him as an ally and nothing more." She dropped the spoon and sat on the floor with Vaporeon.

_Did you know he is listening? _Vaporeon said and Sora gasped.

"And you didn't tell me?!" She whispered to Vaporeon.

_I think he needs to hear it. _Vaporeon said getting up and walking around the corner to look at Masamune. He looked down at her and walked off. Vaporeon walked over to Braviary. _Maybe you should go talk to your friend._ Braviary nodded and left the kitchen.

_Sora the soup is boiling over!_ Jolteon gasped and Sora ran over to her food.

Masamune sat on his bed, staring at his reflection in his helmet. _I can't fall for the tricks of this weak girl. For her to be kind to me and my Pokémon, it sickens me. Women always have ways to deceive men. _Masamune stood up to place his helmet by his body armor. He turned when he heard his door creak. Braviary was standing there, looking at his friend.

"Braviary, what is it?" He said walking over to him.

_Lady Sora isn't trying to trick you, Masamune._ Braviary put his beak in Masamune's hand. Masamune stroked his head feathers. _I can tell she really wants to get to know you. Lady Sora even said so herself. She isn't like those other women._ Masamune remembered the women who only used him for his wealth. They ended up leaving him for wealthier Warlords. Masamune sighed with anger. _Masamune?_

"Braviary?" He asked his Pokémon.

_You can't deny that she isn't different as well. And she is very beautiful! _Braviary blushed and Masamune sighed.

"You think that she is beautiful?" Masamune asked him and Braviary kept blushing. "Well I can't deny she is pretty."

_Way more beautiful that those concubines you would bring here._ Masamune smiled and patted Braviary.

"Okay, Braviary, if you think she is different maybe, just maybe, I can like her." Masamune patted Braviary and put on a black shirt.

_You know you like her, Masamune… _Masamune blushed and Braviary pecked him softly.

"I suppose I do… Come on; let's go see what Lady Sora has for us, shall we?"

_Masamune wash your hands!_ Braviary called out after him.

Masamune and Braviary walked into the kitchen, the smells of different foods hit their nostrils. Sora had lain out diverse foods. _Wow this all looks good_. He thought to himself, _looks even better than what my cooks make._

"Well, are you going to stand there looking at it? Let's eat!" Sora said sitting down. There was already a plate left for Braviary with soup. Braviary walked over and ate it delightfully. Sora had even set out a plate and chopsticks for Masamune. He sat down and they ate happily.

"Lady Sora," He said and she looked up from her plate, "This food is quite delectable." Masamune stuffed his face with her food.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it." She said, happily and ate herself. Masamune watched her eat; he didn't know what to say to her. Should he talk about what he overheard? No. Should he talk about the battle? He didn't think so. Sora looked across the table; she could tell that he looked flustered about something. "Masamune, are you okay over there?" He looked up at her quickly and nodded. "Is the food too hot?"

"No… It's wonderful…" He said, looking down. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is wrong? You look as white as a sheep."

"It's nothing, really." Masamune began to eat again. Sora shrugged and ate too. Masamune fought his words from blurting out of his mouth. But he lost. "I heard what you were saying to your Pokémon!" He dropped his chopsticks and stood up. Sora blushed. "You only want to use me as an ally! Fine! I'm okay with that!" He yelled and Sora shrunk in her seat. "I mean, it's not like I actually came to like you or anything!" He yelled louder and Sora gasped. He paused and blushed hard.

"You… Like me?" Sora looked down and blushed. Masamune stiffened, and sighed.

"I…" He didn't know how to answer. Sora stood up. "Yes…" He said quietly. He looked at Sora who was smiling at him. He blushed again.

"Oh, Lord Masamune…" She whispered. Masamune sat back down and she walked over to him. Sora placed a hand on his cheek. He looked deep in her eyes and put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry I am so mean. I just can't help it." He growled. Sora giggled.

"It's fine. It's what I like about you" Sora smiled. Masamune gulped.

"Do you have a room to stay in?" He asked.

_Okay I finally finished it. People have been asking if Masamune can be nice. Yes he can. Strange right? And before I get more questions, yes, Warriors can communicate with their Pokémon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Message me C: _


	3. Chapter 3: I Can Explain That!

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 3: I Can Explain That!**

Sora looked down at Masamune and smirked.

"Well. Since I took over this castle, I think I should get the former ruler's bed." She smiled evilly and Masamune scoffed.

"Oh please, you aren't taking my bed." He said with attitude.

"What? I just think that someone who loves the skies as much as you would have a bed as soft as a cloud." She smiled still holding his face.

"No way Sora," He growled, "Get your own bed."

"Hey! I am your commanding officer! I command you to give me your room!" She giggled.

"No." He growled louder. Sora shrugged and gave Masamune an evil grin. He gulped. Sora flicked his nose and ran to his room. "Hey!" He ran after her. The Pokémon chased after too. But the castle was huge and she didn't know where she was going. Sora ran down different corridors and opened different doors. Masamune was still on her coattails. She eventually got to a dead end of the castle and was trapped. Sora tried turning back but Masamune was blocking the way. "There's no way past me!" He challenged her.

"I bet there is a way." She said smug. She walked over to him. He covered his nose and she giggled. Sora got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Masamune gasped, he froze. Sora giggled and ran past him. Jolteon and Braviary tried to get Masamune out of shock. Braviary looked at Jolteon and nodded. Jolteon had hit Masamune with a Thundershock. Masamune gasped and ran after Sora. Sora had hid behind a big vase and giggled when Masamune angrily ran past her. He stopped and she covered her mouth.

"There you are!" He said seeing her when he turned around. She laughed and ran. Masamune caught her arm. "You aren't getting away this time, little girl." He growled. She kept laughing. "Why are you laughing so hard?" He said looking at her.

"I don't know. You never get to act this way when you are a Warlord." She giggled looking at him. The moonlight from a window was reflecting on his brown eye. Then she noticed his eye patch. Sora moved his long brown hair, reviling it. Masamune covered it with his hand. Sora touched his hand and Masamune looked into her blue eyes.

"It's getting late. I should show you where you will be staying." He tugged on her arm to follow him. Jolteon, Vaporeon, Leafeon and Braviary watched them from around the corner.

_Where is he taking her? _Leafeon asked.

_It looks like they are headed to his room. _Braviary said to Leafeon. The Pokémon followed them.

Masamune opened a door to a big room. Sora gasped when she saw it. It had a black and green color scheme. It had swords hanging on the walls. There was a huge nest for a huge bird Pokémon. The nest and the whole room were covered with red and navy blue feathers. When Sora saw the bed she almost died. Masamune watched her walk over and lay on it.

"Oh this bed is so soft." She said lying in it. Masamune walked over to her and smirked.

"Soft as a cloud, right? How can it not be for a man who loves the skies?" Masamune mocked her and she sat up from the bed.

"This is your bed?" She blushed. Masamune smugly nodded. She stood up. Looking at Masamune she grinned. "Well I hope you can find one as nice as this." Masamune sighed.

"For a nice girl you can be pretty evil." He shrugged. Sora giggled and pushed him on the bed.

"You really think I was going to take your room?" She laughed and he blushed when she laid next to him. Just then all the Pokémon stormed in the room and jumped on his bed. "Hey you guys!" she giggled when Leafeon and Jolteon snuggled up to her. Masamune blushed and sat up.

_Eww, Sora, you feel kind of dirty. _Leafeon said getting off of Sora.

"Eww, you're right, Leafeon." She said when she felt the dirt on her skin. Masamune looked at her. "Is there a bath that I can use here, Masamune?" She asked.

"Yes, do you want to use my bath? It's okay I don't mind." He blushed showing her to a door across the room. Sora followed him. Masamune opened the door to another large room. Sora almost fell to her knees when she saw the skylight. I had the moon shining over the baths. There was two baths in the room with a wall between both of them. There was another door led to the toilet. Nearby there was a rack with towels and robes. There was even a huge bird bath in the corner. She giggled and walked over to one of the bath. Masamune started one of the baths for her. He walked over to the shelves and grabbed her a robe and a towel. Sora started putting up her long brown hair. Then something hit her.

"I got to pee!" She ran over to the door next to Masamune. He watched her go in. Then something hit him.

In the bathroom Sora was attending to her business. Then she noticed a giant stack of colorful magazines next to the toilet. Having her curiosity get the best of her, she picked one up. When Sora saw the cover she almost threw up.

"Busty Ransei…" She said the title out loud. "Is this pornography?" She opened it and saw women with huge breasts in odd positions. "Is this what kind of stuff Masamune is into?" Sora looked at her own breasts, she was big but not as these women. Masamune crashed through the door.

"SORA!" He yelled and Sora screamed. Sora covered herself. "Don't look at those!" He blushed and stopped. Masamune saw that she had a magazine in her hand and another on her breast. "I can explain that." Masamune said all sweaty.

"Get out!" She roared and threw the magazine at him. Masamune gasped and caught it.

"Damn it this is a limited edition!" He said and placed it back on the rack, trying not to look at her.

"Get out!" She screamed in his ear. He ran out and she blushed on the toilet. "God damn it." She whispered to herself.

Sora walked out of the bathroom fuming. But the bathroom was so steamy that Masamune couldn't tell. Sora also couldn't tell that he was mad too. She saw him standing by the bath by hers. It was running.

"Why do you have two baths running?" She asked trying to hold in the attitude.

"Well, it is my bathroom and I decided that I need a bath too." He said not looking at her through the steam.

"Well can you at least undress outside so I can get in my bath?" Masamune nodded and walked out with a robe in his hand. Closing the door, Sora took the advantage of undressing quickly. She got in the bath; it was hot and soothing to bones. She sighed and heard the door open. Looking away, she heard Masamune step in his bath.

_Now wasn't that disgustingly sweet. Before I get more weird questions, yes I do think that Masamune would have a big ass bathroom like that. Come on, he is one of the richest Warlords in Ransei. Well I hope that you enjoyed and had a few giggles out of this. Message me C:_


	4. Chapter 4: It's Alright

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 4: It's Alright, I Have Been Hurt Too.**

Masamune and Sora didn't speak when they were bathing. It was really quite when she noticed that the Pokémon had followed them in here too. Leafeon and Braviary were in the birdbath. Jolteon and Vaporeon were outside watch Sora and Masamune.

_They haven't spoken in a while._ Vaporeon said to Jolteon and he nodded.

Sora sank into the bath with only nose and eyes visible. Masamune sat there blushing, thinking of what happened earlier.

"Sora," He said and she rose out of the water, "I hope that you don't think erroneous of me."

"You mean about the porn?" She said.

"…Yes…" He didn't like the way she put it.

"It doesn't bug me," She blushed, "But you really like girls like that? You know, with big breasts?" She asked and she touched her own, Masamune gulped.

"Well… I…" He didn't know what to say. If he said yes, he would probably offend her. If he said no, she might think of him as a liar. "On certain girls…" He tried to save himself.

"Well then," She shuffled in the water, "What about me?" Masamune froze on the other side of the wall. He sighed.

"I think…" He gulped again, "I think your body is wonderful." He said and she sighed on the inside.

"Masamune," She asked, he wasn't sure if he would be ready for her next question, "Have you ever been with a woman?" Sora blushed. The Pokémon watched Masamune for his response.

"Not as many as you would think…" He whispered.

_So is he saying he is a virgin? What a loser._ Vaporeon smirked in the corner.

"Vaporeon, that is not nice!" Sora snapped at her.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, she is just being a big mouth as usual." Sora said glaring at Vaporeon who just sat there, moving her tail.

"Sora," Masamune asked, "Have you ever been with a man?" Sora stayed quiet and Masamune waited for her response.

"I wish I hadn't." She whispered. Masamune turned his head to the wall behind him.

"What do you mean?" Masamune asked, touching the wall.

"I don't think this is a conversation for here…" She whispered, also touching the wall between them.

Masamune waited for Sora to come out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed, looking at Braviary.

_Are you okay, Masamune?_ He asked, and Masamune nodded. Masamune then turned his attention to opening bathroom door. Sora was wearing the black, silk robe that Masamune had laid out for her. Sora was holding the robe closed on her chest. Blushing, she sat on the other side of the huge bed from Masamune. He turned around to look at her. The way the small silk robe stuck to her sides and how her hair was tied up made him blush. He turned and faced her. She was facing away from him a holding her hands.

"Sora," He said, "Can you tell me know?" Masamune said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose I can tell you. When I had first become a Warlord, I challenged Motochika at Fontaine… I had lost the first time…" She looked at Masamune, who listening intently. "But he wouldn't let me have a rematch that easy… He really took advantage of me. Motochika told me 'Sometimes a Warlord has to do things they aren't proud of.' I really wasn't proud of myself. I felt horrible, having my first time being with that man. " Sora made a fist and Masamune put a hand on it. She looked at him, her eyes foggy.

"Sora, he is a bastard. You shouldn't blame yourself. But, it's alright, I've been hurt too." Masamune looked down.

"How so?" She blinked her tears away.

"How do I start? Well, women that I thought loved me only used me for my money. They eventually left me for other men. I guess I couldn't give them what they wanted." Masamune said, looking up at Sora.

"Well they are missing out on something great…" She said leaning in. Masamune leaned in also. Braviary watched as Masamune was leaning in to kiss Sora and he got mad. Braviary used a wing attack on the back of Masamune's head. Sora and Masamune's head butted together.

"OW!" They both yelled.

"Wow, Magoichi! I never knew how beautiful Avia was!" Oichi giggled when Magoichi opened the door for her.

"It is only second best when it comes to you, Lady Oichi." Magoichi winked and Oichi giggled again. Oichi stopped when she noticed how quite it was. She was looking around for something. "What is it, Lady Oichi?" Magoichi looking around as did she.

"I don't know where Lady Sora could be?" She said, "You don't think that Lord Masamune kicked Lady Sora out of the castle did you?" She gasped and Magoichi put a hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt that he kicked her out. I bet if we go to his room he can tell us where she might be." Magoichi lent out his hand Oichi took it. They walked down a hallway to a big dark door. "We might have to knock first. One time I walked in on him and his pornography magazines, and it looked like they had a fun time toge-" Magoichi and Oichi both heard an "Ow!" come from the other side of the door.

"What was that?" Oichi asked, frightened.

"I guess he is having a little too much fun…" Magoichi said with a face.

"Braviary that was not nice!" they heard a female voice say. Magoichi and Oichi looked at each other with a questioning face. They both ran through the door and saw Sora holding Masamune's head. But he jumped off the bed when he heard the door open.

"What's going on here?" Magoichi said with a wide smirk.

"N-nothing! What are you doing here?" Masamune said rubbing his forehead.

"We came looking for Lady Sora and it looks like we found her, half naked, in your bed." Magoichi said, evilly.

"You idiot, nothing is going on now get out or I will kill you!" He ordered and Magoichi and Oichi left the room. Masamune looked at Sora who was trying not to giggle. "That's not funny, Sora." He said seriously and Sora stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Masamune." She apologized, and Masamune sat back on the bed. He brushed back her hair.

"It's not you; it's that god damn idiot, Magoichi…" He continued bashing him until Sora kissed his cheek. Masamune gasped and looked at her. She giggled and kissed his cheek again. "Uh, I think it is time for bed." He said nervously, and Sora sighed. "You can stay in here if you like."

"You want me to stay don't you, Masamune." Sora said smugly and he got mad.

"What does it matter if I do? Just get some sleep, little girl!" He growled and getting under the covers quickly. Sora giggled and got under too. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep.

_Done, finally. I hope you liked this one. It seems like Sora is getting under Masamune's tough skin. Well we will have to see what happens. Tell me what you think! No haters please C:_


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret is Out!

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 5: The Secret is Out and Jolteon, Destroyer of Love Letters!**

_That Next Morning…_

Masamune woke up with arms around him. He looked behind him and saw Sora sleeping peacefully. He gently untangled himself for her and walked to the bathroom. Sora felt him move and she woke up. She felt the empty side next to her blindly. Sora shot up from bed when she noticed Masamune was gone, but fell back when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Awake, Sora?" He said in a sleepy voice. Sora just yawned. "I guess not." He smiled. Masamune saw all the Pokémon cramped together in the bird nest. "I guess no one is…" He just fell back in bed and Sora wrapped herself around him. Masamune's eye shot open when he felt her. Sora just yawned and fell asleep on his chest. He tried to restrain his hand from wrapping around her, but it won. Masamune saw Sora smile in her sleep. Then the door crashed open and Masamune shot up, waking up Sora. It was Magoichi fully awake and ready to go.

"Get up you two!" He sang and Sora threw a pillow at his face. Oichi walked in and saw what happened.

"I should have warned you Lady Sora isn't a morning person…" She whispered. Magoichi frowned at the pillow on the floor.

"Neither is Lord Masamune…" He whispered back.

"What do you two want?" Sora growled.

"Someone is starting to sound like her lover." Magoichi mocked and Sora glared from under her bed hair. Masamune didn't hear his comment from under the covers. "Well I just received word that Yakasha has taken control of Cragspur."

"What does that have to do with us?" Masamune growled under the covers.

"I have heard from ally kingdoms that Kotaro might be thinking of taking Avia." Magoichi said leaning in the doorway. "So we might want to get up and think of a strategy?" He suggested and Sora groaned and Masamune sighed. Sitting up, Masamune pulled Sora up with him.

"Have any other news, Magoichi?" Masamune stretched. Sora rubbed her eyes.

"Not at the moment, sir." He said.

"Then get out. I will have us out in ten." Masamune said, getting up. Magoichi an Oichi left the room. "Come on, Sora, get up." He said pulling Sora but she was holding on the headboard. "Sora!" He yelled.

"No!" She groaned. Masamune gave up. He looked at Vaporeon who was the only one awake. Vaporeon got up slowly and jumped on the bed. Turning around quickly she hit Sora with an Aqua Tail and Sora shot up. "Okay, I'm up!" She roared and Vaporeon jumped to the floor. Masamune smiled and Sora gave him a dirty look. "That's not funny, Masamune." She growled.

"I know it's not, but you sure aren't a morning person, Sora." He smiled and Sora groaned. Masamune walked back to the bathroom. Sora eyed him and waited for the door to close. She fell back in bed and covered herself under the warm blankets on Masamune's side. After a few minutes, Masamune walked out and saw Sora back in bed. Growling, Masamune walked over and tried pulling on her again. She looked up and him and held on the headboard. He pulled on her hands, but he tripped and fell on top of her. They both blushed, deeply and Sora smiled.

"There is no way you are getting me out of this bed." She teased and Masamune smirked.

"I can think of a way. Besides I do have great tactics as you said." He smiled evilly and she gulped. Masamune moved the hair from her face and grabbed her chin. Sora didn't know what hit her when she felt his lips on hers. He pushed himself on to her and she let go of the headboard and wrapped them around his neck. She felt him smile and he lifted her up. Letting go of the kiss he smirked when he saw Sora's shocked face. "I knew you would let go of the headboard if I did that." Sora growled and he put her down. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about the kiss.

"I wonder what other plan you would come up with if I crawled back in bed." She winked and Masamune blushed. She grabbed his hands and started to tug on him.

"Let's not go that far today, Sora." Masamune took back his hand. She blushed when she heard _today._

"Okay, let me wash up and get dressed and we can go." Sora said and she walked to the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magoichi and Oichi waited for Masamune and Sora outside the castle.

"What do you supposed happened last night with Lord Masamune and Lady Sora, Lord Magoichi?" Oichi asked, holding her Jigglypuff.

"I don't know. Obviously how angry they were this morning they didn't do much." He looked at Oichi and frowned. Oichi giggled as did Jigglypuff.

"I mean I wonder they even got in bed, how she even got inside his room." She asked and Magoichi scratched his chin.

"I'm guessing that they really taking fancy of one another." He smiled. "Who knows she might even be the right girl for Lord Masamune." Magoichi smiled wider.

"I think that Lord Masamune would be really good for Lady Sora." Oichi giggled and so did Jigglypuff. Then they saw Masamune and Sora walking out of the castle. They were talking and it looks like Sora made a smart comment about something Masamune did and he got mad and pushed her slightly. They heard her giggle and saw Masamune slightly smile.

"Never have I seen him smile like that before…" Magoichi whispered to Oichi and they both smiled at the sight of them. Sora pushed Masamune back, harder and Masamune smiled wider. Masamune saw the big smiles on Oichi and Magoichi's faces.

"W-what are you looking at?" He blushed.

"Oh Lord Masamune, you are blushing." Magoichi teased and Masamune looked away. "Come on, we have to talk about what we should do if Kotaro and his army come to Avia."

"Well I know that Kotaro specializes in Dark-types, and he might have accompanied some Rock-types from Cragspur. I think that we should try to use grass and water-types. Magoichi should use his Carnivine. Oichi can use her Jigglypuff since it recently learned some fighting type moves in Pugilis. I will use my Vaporeon and Masamune…" She looked at him and saw this he was listening to everything that she was saying. "Would you want to use Braviary or would you like to borrow Leafeon?" He made a face at her question.

"I can use my own Pokémon!" He snapped. Sora just shrugged. "I mean, I can use Braviary." He tried to say in a softer tone. Magoichi tried not to giggle at him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oichi and Sora watched Magoichi and Masamune train. Oichi had noticed that Sora had been smiling since she came out of the castle.

"Lady Sora. You do seem very happy today. May I ask why?" Oichi asked looking away from the men.

"Oh Oichi it's nothing." She said still smiling, thinking what had happened in Masamune's bedroom.

"Oh please, Lady Sora! I won't tell!" Oichi said pleading. Sora knew that Oichi wouldn't give up and she sighed.

"Masamune and I kissed today." She smiled and Oichi gasped in delight.

"Oh Lady Sora this is so exciting!" She yelled and Sora shushed her. "Sorry."

"I don't think Masamune would like anyone knowing, so please keep it to yourself, you as well, Jigglypuff!" Sora warned them. They were a bit of blabber mouths when it came to secrets. Once Sora told Oichi that she thought Hideyoshi was a strong Warlord and Oichi took it as if she liked him. Now Hideyoshi keeps sending Sora letters of how much he misses her. Now Sora just lets Jolteon tear them up.

"Okay, Lady Sora! We won't say a word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magoichi noticed that Masamune was smiling and glancing at Sora here and there during battle.

"My, my Lord Masamune, what's with all the smiles?" Magoichi said over the sparring of Braviary and Carnivine.

"It's nothing, Magoichi. Don't get distracted." Masamune snapped at him, but Magoichi egged him on.

"Come on, you have been smiling since we last saw you with Sora. Did you guys finally get familiar with each other? If you know what I mean, hmm?" Magoichi blushed to himself, implying a dirty overtone. Masamune blushed.

"N-no, she just slept in my bed and that's all!" Masamune yelled and caught the attention of the girls talking. He looked away from Sora who was giggling at him. But he glanced over at her again.

"Come on, Lord Masamune you can't keep your eye off her!" Magoichi teased "What happened?"

"Okay. Don't tell Oichi or anyone, but I might have… Well…" Magoichi watched Masamune's mouth for him to say something exciting. "I kissed her today…" He blushed and Magoichi frowned.

"Oh now that isn't exciting…" He pouted.

"What do you think I was going to say?" Masamune questioned him, not wanting to hear his answer.

"I thought you were going to say, well, you finally got it in or whatever. I would have accepted a boob grab or something. But a kiss is not that exciting." Magoichi shrugged and Masamune started fuming.

"You idiot, I would never tell you something so personal! You lucky I even told you I kissed her!" Masamune roared and looked at Sora who was blushing. She put her face in her palm and he saw Oichi and Jigglypuff clapping. Braviary heard Masamune and he hit him with a gust.

"I guess the secret is out…" Sora said to Oichi who was still clapping.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Later That Day_

Sora, Oichi and Magoichi went out to buy some supplies for Sora to cook for them. Masamune was left at the castle. He was in his room trying to think of a way to tell Sora he was falling for her.

"Braviary, you have to help me!" Masamune pleaded.

_Why should I? You are trying to steal my woman!_

"Braviary… You are a Pokémon…" Masamune sighed.

_I know, but I still love her. _ Braviary said, challenging Masamune.

"Okay Braviary. How would you tell her you loved her?"

_If I had hands, I would write her a magnificent love letter. Saying how her hair is wonderful, how her eyes are striking and how her body is…_

"I get it, Braviary… But I am not much of a writer…" He sat down on his bed.

_I'm sure she would just appreciate the thought that you were writing it for her…_

"You're right Braviary." Masamune thought, "What else?"

_Some flowers might be nice._

"Hmm, flowers you say?" Masamune scratched his chin. "Okay, I know what to say now." Masamune sat at a desk in his room and began to write:

_Sora, the girl who I can love,_

_My love is infinite like the skies above._

_She makes my heart soar,_

_She is the woman I want to love and adore._

_She makes me feel feelings that no other woman can,_

_She makes me shiver with the touch of her hand._

_I want her to know I love only her,_

_I will always love her._

Masamune read the poem to Braviary and he made a face.

"What?" Masamune asked.

_You rhymed her and her…_

"I told you that I am not a writer!" He yelled and slumped in the chair.

_I didn't say that it wasn't beautiful, Masamune._

"Thanks, Braviary." Masamune said and sat up. He patted Braviary on the head. "Come on let's go buy some flowers before Sora and the rest come back." Masamune and Braviary flew out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oichi and Magoichi watched Sora talk to the old lady in the shop. They were laughing.

"When do you think she will buy the stuff?" Magoichi asked Oichi.

"Sora can talk anyone and everyone's ear off." Oichi whispered to him.

"Why don't we wait outside?"

"Okay." Oichi followed Magoichi out of the shop. Something caught Jigglypuff's attention at the flower shop. "Hmm, what is it Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff pointed at Masamune who was observing some flowers, occasionally picking one up. Oichi pulled Magoichi back in the shop.

"Why, Lady Oichi, this is so sudden." He teased and she shushed him.

"Lord Masamune is at the flower shop!" She whispered to him and Magoichi looked out the door and giggled.

"Oh, it is Masamune!" He giggled again and Masamune looked up from the flowers. They hid back in the shop.

"Shh! I want to see what he is doing!" Oichi whispered. A man at the shop handed Masamune a big bouquet of roses and Masamune paid him and left with Braviary.

"Roses are very intimate flowers!" Magoichi giggled to himself, "I wonder what he has in mind tonight." He giggled. Oichi shook her head.

"Okay, guys lets go. Bye Akeme-sama! I will see you soon." Sora waved good-bye to the woman and looked at Oichi and Magoichi who were playing ninja at the door. "What are you looking at?" She asked and walked out the door to see what they are looking at. Then she continued walking when she saw nothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back At the Castle

"Ahh, I'm stuffed! That was a wonderful meal, Lady Sora." Magoichi sighed and sat back.

"Yes Lady Sora, thank you." Oichi thanked her.

"No problem." Sora smiled and looked at Masamune who thanked her too. Magoichi looked at Masamune and Sora who were looking at each other and he elbowed Oichi slightly.

"I guess we should go for a walk, right Lady Oichi." He said and winked at Oichi.

"Oh! Yes, uh, a walk would be good after a big meal like this one." Oichi said, not as smoothly as Magoichi. Masamune and Sora kept looking at each other like they didn't hear them.

"Okay… We will be going now… Bye… See you… Later…" Magoichi said, getting up slowly with Oichi. Masamune glared at Magoichi and they both ran. Sora giggled and kissed Masamune, who froze. She giggled again.

"Come on, I have something to show you…" Masamune lent out his hand to a smiling Sora. He walked her to his room and opened the door. Braviary was holding a bouquet of roses and Jolteon was holding the letter he wrote for her.

"That's not a letter is it?" Sora asked.

"Yes why?"

"I don't think that you should let Jolteon hold that…"

"Why?" Masamune then heard tearing and shredding of paper coming from Jolteon's direction. "Oh no, my letter!" He turned and saw Jolteon destroying the letter he wrote for Sora. He grabbed what he could from him. "Damn this thing is gone…" He fell to his knees. Sora walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What was it?" She asked.

"It was a poem that I had written for you." Masamune held her hand and she giggled.

"I didn't know you were a writer."

"I'm not. Actually I'm glad that Jolteon tore this shit up, it was terrible." He threw the slobbery paper on the floor. But Sora picked up and made out what it said.

"Sora… The girl I can love… My love is infinite like the skies above… Oh, Masamune. This is beautiful…" She said and she kissed his cheek. "I wish I could have read the whole thing." She teased. He rolled his eye. "Not to mention these flowers are beautiful, also!" She said looking at them. Sora rubbed Masamune's chest under his armor and he shivered. "You know… I loved that you think of me this way. I want to show you how much I love you…" She whispered in his ear and he gulped. Sora pulled him up and threw him on the bed.

"Sora, what are you…" Masamune was cut off when Sora laid a passionate kiss on him. He couldn't help himself but kiss back. Sora started to untie her dress and Masamune took off his jacket. Braviary saw this and gave a wing attack to Masamune who fell back on the bed. "Ow…" he said.

"Okay… All the Pokémon get out of the room!" Sora yelled opening the bedroom door. She closed it and looked at Masamune who was rubbing his face. "Are you okay, Masamune?" She said walking over to him. "I guess Braviary is really jealous, huh?"

"He isn't a jealous bird. Well, only around you."

"I guess I have an admirer." She giggled.

"What's not to admire?" Masamune said, still rubbing his face. Sora smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry!" She giggled and he smiled. With his other hand he brushed back Sora's hair. She blushed and he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped his arms around him and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Sora…" Masamune blushed and she pushed herself up to his face.

"I love you, too, Masamune…" Sora kissed him and jumped on top of him and pulled his hands on her back. He quickly followed and pulled off her skirt. She blushed and he took off his armor. She let her hands explore under his shirt. He blushed and he went in hers. Sora gasped and Masamune sat up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." She put his hands back on her and he explored her some more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now that was a walk!" Magoichi said loudly opening the door for Oichi.

"What walk? We just waited outside." Oichi said and Magoichi sighed. "Hey why are all the Pokémon out in the living room?" Oichi pointed out. Magoichi smiled and ran to Masamune's room. "Hey wait for me, Lord Magoichi!" Magoichi rubbed his hands together and listened on the door.

"Nothing so far…" He leaned on the door.

"Wait, Magoichi! I don't think the door is closed all the way!" Oichi was too late and Magoichi fell into the room. He saw Sora on top of Masamune, bottomless.

"MAGOICHI!" Masamune yelled and covered Sora. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He roared and threw a pillow at him. Magoichi got up and ran out the door. Masamune got up to lock it. "I don't think we will get any interruptions now." He said and he sat with Sora.

"Fucking twat swatters…" She growled, and Masamune gasped.

"The language please, Sora?!" He covered his ears.

"Sorry. But it seems like we do have too many distractions. Maybe something is trying to tell us that it isn't the right time…" She said sadly.

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"Masamune, believe me, I want you so bad. But we are going to have to wait…" Masamune sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, I don't think I was ready anyway…" He blushed and Sora giggled. "I guess we should get ready for bed, Sora." He opened the covers for her.

"Alright…" She said kind of disappointed and they fell asleep in each other's arms….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Whew! This one was a bit longer than I expected. But isn't that sweet? But when is Sora going to get into Masamune's pants? When will Yakasha attack and will Sora be ready without her army? What's up with Oichi and Magoichi, are they together? Will Magoichi stop butting into Masamune's sex life? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! No wait, fuck that, it took them ten episodes to kill Nappa and it took Vegeta one second. Seriously I felt myself age and again during the Cell and Androids saga! But please keep reading. Tell me what you think, no haters please C:_


	6. Chapter 6: The Birthday Battle!

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 6: The Birthday Battle!**

_One Month Later…_

It's mid-July in Avia and it has been one whole month since Masamune told Sora that he loved her. But after many attempts at Masamune's affection and after many rejections and interruptions from Braviary and Magoichi, she just gave up. Also Sora's 18th birthday was coming fast and Masamune, Oichi and Magoichi were planning her party. There have also been rumors that Kotaro's army has been seen around Terrera.

"Come on, please, Magoichi!" Sora grabbed his leg begging him to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Sora. But Masamune told me not to tell you or he will kill me, really, those where his exact words." He tried shaking her off, but it was no use. She clung to his pants and Oichi walked in.

"Lord Magoichi?! Lady Sora?! What is going on in here?!" Oichi screamed. Sora let go of Magoichi and he ran behind Oichi. Sora had an evil smile on her face; she knew that Oichi would tell her what was going on.

"Oh, Oichi, I was looking all over for you." She got off the floor and walked over to Oichi. She put her arm around her and smiled.

"No, Lady Oichi, it's a trap!" Magoichi tried pulling Oichi away from Sora's clutches, but it was no use. Oichi tried to run away, but Sora held her tight.

"Oichi, I know that you would never lie to me… So tell me… What is going on with you, Magoichi and Masamune, what are you up to?" Oichi tried to keep her mouth shut, but it just came out.

"We are planning you a party for your 18th birthday!" She squealed.

"Oh no, Lady Oichi!" Magoichi sighed and he put his hands on his face, "Now I'm going to die!"

"A birthday party, for me?" Sora said happily, "Who is planning it?"

"Not Masamune…" Oichi said and Magoichi put his face in his hands.

"Now I'm really dead…" He cried to himself.

"Don't worry; I won't let Masamune touch you, Magoichi." Sora smiled and Magoichi was still crying. Just then Masamune walked in and Oichi and Magoichi froze. Sora just smiled at him. He looked around the room.

"May I ask what you are all doing in my room?" He asked and eyed everyone suspiciously.

"We didn't tell Sora anything!" Oichi said and Magoichi covered her mouth and dragged her out of the room. Masamune sighed and he looked at Sora who was blushing.

"They told you about the party, didn't they…?" Masamune sighed again and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, I kind of force them." Sora smiled and Masamune shook his head.

"It was supposed to be a secret!" He yelled out the door toward the two.

"I think that it is really sweet of you Masamune. But you can't keep me locked up in this room like I am Cinderella or something." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Masamune blushed.

"Whatever. I guess you can go breath now." Masamune said walking out the door with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Outside the castle, Sora saw that most of her army has returned to her. She sees Kunoichi and Yukimura standing with their Pokémon. She runs over to go greet them Masamune watches as she jumps all over Yukimura. He just looks away; he doesn't want to get jealous over a little boy.

"Oh my goodness, you guys came back!" She said hugging Yukimura who was getting nervous. Kunoichi jumped on them and they fell to the ground. Masamune heard them laughing and he walked away to Oichi and Magoichi. Magoichi noticed he had a really sour mask on.

"Lord Masamune, are you alright there?" Magoichi said looking at him and Masamune gave him a death glare. "Sorry I asked."

"Hey. Who is that kid over there with Sora?" He said with anger. Oichi looked over behind Masamune and saw Yukimura getting up and helping the girls off the floor.

"Oh that's Kunoichi. She is a little prankster I should tell yo…"

"Not the girl, the little boy…" He said, Magoichi could tell that he was jealous.

"Oh! He is Yukimura from Terrera. A fine young warrior I might add. Sora helped him link with Charmeleon." Oichi said, happily. Masamune turned and saw Sora all over Yukimura and he got very jealous.

"Lord Masamune, you aren't jealous are you?" Magoichi asked, when he didn't answer he looked at Oichi who shrugged.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What have you guys been up to?" Sora asked Yukimura and Kunoichi. Yukimura just shrugged.

"Nothing much is happening in Terrera, so we came here to celebrate your birthday!" Kunoichi giggled and Yukimura nodded.

"Great you guys came to see me out of boredom?" Sora teased them and they laughed.

"No way, we came because you are our friend!" Kunoichi said, punching her in the arm slightly.

"I know." She laughed.

"Hey, who is that guy over there that keeps giving us the evil eye? Whoa is that an eye patch?" Kunoichi said and Sora looked behind her and saw Masamune staring at them.

"That's my… Friend… Masamune, don't worry he is harmless… when I am around that is."

"Friend, are you sure about that, Lady Sora, it seems like you don't." Kunoichi said and Yukimura nodded.

"I don't know where we stand at the moment…" Sora said shrugging, "I mean he says he loves me, but… Sometimes I don't know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later when more of her army arrived, Sora started to party. Masamune sat around watching her talk to everybody. Sora noticed that he had been sulking to himself since he left the castle. She walked over to him and he looked away.

"What's wrong, sour puss? Come on; let me introduce you to all of my friends!" She pulled on his arm but he wouldn't budge. "Masamune, is something wrong, honey?" Masamune glared at her and she glared back.

"No, nothing is wrong." He said and he took his arm back. She tried to kiss him but he stood up. Sora pouted and punched him in the arm. "Hey!" He said.

"Tell me what is up, now." She commanded.

"I don't have to." He began to walk away from her when she grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at her.

"Please… It's my birthday. Don't ruin it with your bad attitude, Masamune." She warned him. He rolled his and squeezed his hand. He sighed and he hugged her.

"I promise you, nothing is wrong."

"Masamune I can tell when something is bugging you." Sora said in his chest. Masamune looked up and in clear view he saw Kunoichi and Yukimura staring at them. He saw that Kunoichi had said something to Yukimura and he just nodded. Masamune looked back down at her and brushed back her ponytail.

"I swear to you, nothing is wrong, Sora." He lied; she looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, honey, as you say. Well since nothing is wrong, come with me!" She sang and she pulled him toward Kunoichi and Yukimura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why is he just staring at us like that?" Kunoichi said and Yukimura looked at Masamune who was arguing with Sora.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way he is arguing with Sora." Yukimura said to Kunoichi. Kunoichi nodded.

"He seems like an asshole." Kunoichi insulted him and Yukimura just nodded. Kunoichi and Yukimura saw Masamune hug her. "Man he sure can play her like a violin."

"Oh shit, she is bringing him over here." Yukimura stood up straight. And Kunoichi did too.

"I mean yes the weather is nice here, Yukimura. Oh hey, Sora and, Masamune right?" Kunoichi said. Sora raised her eyebrow. Masamune was looking at Yukimura with a death glare but Yukimura wasn't looking at him. It was awkward and Kunoichi coughed. "Well, Sora, aren't you going to introduce us to your… friend?" Kunoichi asked and Sora looked up at Masamune who looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Oh this is my friend Masamune. Masamune these are my friends Kunoichi and Yukimura." Sora said and Yukimura stuck out his hand, but Masamune just started at him. Sora stepped on Masamune's foot and he shook Yukimura's hand. Sora looked at Kunoichi and Kunoichi gave her a 'he is so jealous' look. Sora just nodded.

"Nice to meet one of Sora's many friends." Yukimura said, still shaking his hand.

"Actually I am her boyfriend." He grasped Yukimura's hand harder.

"Really now, I don't think that a boyfriend would treat his loved one so coldly." Yukimura challenged.

"Honestly I don't give a shit what you think." Masamune said, coldly, Yukimura glared at him.

"Okay guys knock it off." Sora said trying to push Masamune away from Yukimura. But Masamune got in Yukimura's face but Yukimura over towered Masamune at 6'1. Masamune is on 5'9. "Kunoichi, do something!" Sora whispered to Kunoichi. Kunoichi thought.

"Oh baby cakes; please don't fight with Sora's boyfriend!" Kunoichi said, cool.

"Huh?" Yukimura said and Masamune looked at Kunoichi. Yukimura looked at Kunoichi who was hugging him. "Huh?"

"Oh Kunoichi you didn't tell me you were going out with Yukimura!" Sora tried acting.

"Yes. Ever since you left Yukimura and I can't enough of each other!" She rolled her eyes. Yukimura and Masamune were confused. "I love him so much and I know he has no feelings what so ever for Sora." Kunoichi acted. Masamune looked at Sora who nodded.

"I don't?" Yukimura said and Kunoichi stepped on his foot, "Yeah I don't!" Masamune glared at Yukimura who glared back.

"If he really loves you, he would lay a big passionate kiss on you like this." Masamune grabbed Sora's face and kissed her passionately. Sora dazed by the kiss, didn't know that Yukimura was fuming. Kunoichi looked at Yukimura and stepped on his foot again. Kunoichi grabbed his face and laid a big awkward kiss on him. She gagged to herself and Yukimura blushed. Masamune just snorted and grabbed Sora into a rough embrace. "Sora, don't you have to introduce me to your other friends?" Masamune said, roughly hugging her. Sora led him away from gagging Kunoichi and blushing Yukimura.

"What was all that about, Kunoichi?" Yukimura asked.

"Sora and I didn't want you to brawl with Masamune, even though he does deserve an ass whooping." Kunoichi said get as much Yukimura out of her mouth as she could. Yukimura rolled his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora pushed Masamune into the wall away from everyone.

"Hey! What the hell was that with Yukimura?!" Sora whispered loudly to an angry Masamune.

"He was just…"

"He was just what?!"

"He was looking at you and touching you. I didn't like it…" Masamune whispered so low Sora barely heard him. She smiled.

"Are… Are you jealous Masamune?" She giggled and he blushed.

"Of course not, why would I be jealous of a little shit like Yukimura." Masamune growled and Sora smirked.

"Did I tell you Yukimura and I used to fuck daily back in Terrera?" She smirked wider at Masamune's reaction.

"I'll fucking kill him." He stepped forward when Sora kissed him.

"I'm kidding; you know you are the only man for me, Masamune." She hugged him and she felt him growl.

"That's not funny, Sora. I will rip his dick off and throw it off into the mountains." Sora laughed at him and he blushed.

"I knew you were jealous." Sora said, pulling his hair softly. Masamune loved it when she did that.

"It's because I fucking love you, Sora." Masamune said grabbing her by the hips and she giggled. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She grinded against him and he smirked. "Trying to get intimate again, Sora I thought you gave up." He teased her.

"Me too, but seeing you get jealous made me hot." Sora said kissing him. He laughed and grabbed her ass roughly. She moaned slightly and he got rougher.

"LORD MASAMUNE! LADY SORA!" Magoichi said running towards them.

"Son of a motherfucking bitch, what could you possibly want at this time!?" Masamune roared at him.

"Kotaro is attacking Avia!" Magoichi didn't even notice the sexual position that they were in. Masamune and Sora looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess we are still going to have to wait." Masamune said.

"That's it! Kotaro is going down! Interrupting me like this…" Masamune watched Sora get all flustered and angry. He thought it was cute and he went to find Braviary.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You know Kotaro you picked a really bad time to fuck with me." Sora said from across the Avia battlefield. Kotaro just gave her an evil smile. Sora growled and her arm lined up their Pokémon.

"Go Vaporeon!" Sora roared and Vaporeon jumped on the battle field.

"Braviary, let's end this!" Masamune yelled. Oichi sent out Jigglypuff. Magoichi sent out his Carnivine. Kunoichi and Yukimura both sent out there Sneasel and Charmeleon. Kotaro had has his Zoroark his team had Ujiyasu and his Boldore, just as Sora predicted. There was also a Deino, Machop and two Golbat.

"Zoroark… Take out that Braviary with your Night Daze." Kotaro commanded his Zoroark. Sora saw Zoroark lunge for Braviary.

"Oh no, you don't! Vaporeon stop Zoroark with your Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon let out a blast of water at Zoroark and it hit its target.

"Braviary, help Vaporeon and use Sky Drop!" Masamune yelled and Braviary grabbed Zoroark and flew high in the air.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump on Boldore!" Sora cheered and Vaporeon attacked but Boldore evaded.

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip now!" Magoichi said. Charmeleon, Sneasel and Jigglypuff took out the Deino, Machop and Golbat. Braviary let go of Zoroark and it fainted hitting the field.

"It appears that we have lost…." Kotaro said, taking his Zoroark. He left as quickly as he came and so did his army.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I have to admit Masamune… You are amazing." Kunoichi said holding her Sneasel. Yukimura nodded and they left. Sora put her face in Masamune's chest and he held her.

"I fucking love you too, Masamune." She said happily and he held her tighter. "I bet Magoichi and Oichi are hungry. I better make something." She said and Masamune nodded.

"You know we didn't get to finish what we started before Kotaro came. I'd like to finish." Masamune said with a smirk and Sora blushed.

"I have to cook, Romeo." She teased and he followed behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Intense, but what battle isn't? Oh you thought Kotaro and his army? I meant Yukimura and Masamune. Don't you think their feet hurt? Well stay tuned for more Beyblade. Wait no; Zeo is never in the anime after he beat the shit out of other fuglyer Masamune. I hate that little shit. Well keep reading for more cockblocks and adventures! Tell me what you think, no haters please C:_


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams and Schemes

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Schemes.**

Sora and Masamune kept looking at each other while they ate. She winked at him here and there and he would blush then smirk. Magoichi watched them intently as he ate. Oichi ate happily to herself. A comfortable silence fell upon the table.

_Oh dear lord, if you could hear the things that Masamune is thinking. _Braviary told Vaporeon and he shuddered.

_I would agree that the things that Sora is saying are twice as repulsive._ Vaporeon said and Braviary shook his head. Leafeon and Jolteon watched as Sora would touch Masamune's leg under the table.

"Well I am finished here!" Magoichi yelled and bolted out the room. Oichi sighed and walked after him. Masamune watched Sora intently and she gave him a seductive smile.

"Shall we my lady?" Masamune whispered and loaned his hand out to her. She blushed and she took it and Masamune grinned.

_Oh God damnit! Masamune please watch your thought! _ Braviary shouted and he put his wings over his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora sat on Masamune's bed ad he stood in front of her brushing her hair back. She blushed when he took off his jacket and she began undoing her dress.

"Wait…" Masamune said and he walked over to the bedroom door. He opened it reviling Magoichi listening in. Magoichi tried running but Masamune caught him by his jacket collar. Masamune pulled him into the room and smirked.

"Hello, Lord Masamune…" He tried to say cutely. Masamune sighed and poked him in the shoulder. Magoichi fell to floor, knocked out cold.

"Masamune," Sora said in shock, "We aren't just going to leave him there are we?" She asked and he smiled.

"No, I got a better idea. We can get him back for all the interruptions he gave us." And he dragged him out of the room. Sora followed him into Magoichi's room a few doors over. "Help me get this big imbecile on to the bed." They tossed Magoichi on the bed and left him in an awkward position.

"I don't think people bend that way…" Sora whispered to herself.

"Wait here." Masamune walked out and she looked at Magoichi who was drooling all over his pillows. Then Masamune walked back in with something in his arms. "Hold these." Masamune handed her a few dozen of his magazines. They were old looking and damaged.

"Why are these so crumpled and torn?" Sora asked and Masamune blushed, fixing Magoichi. Sora figured it out. "Ew!" She dropped them on the floor and wiped her hands on her dress. Masamune grabbed them off the ground and threw them on Magoichi.

"Wait one more thing." Masamune chuckled and shoved Magoichi's hand in his pants. When Sora saw she blushed.

"Masamune that is gross!" She covered her eyes and walked away. He laughed and caught up with her.

"What, he deserves it! That big idiot has kept us apart and no he has got what he deserves! When Oichi walks in, oh boy!" Masamune walked in his room and Sora sat on his bed. "Wait for it!" Masamune said listening for Oichi

"OH MY MAGOICHI!" He heard Oichi squeal. He laughed so hard he fell to one knee. Sora didn't think it was that funny. "What, dear?" Masamune said wiping a tear from his eye. She shook her head and sighed. He then walked over and sat with her. Masamune grabbed her hand and she blushed deeply. She looked at him and he was red too.

"I almost forgot. I bought you this." Masamune put a bracelet on her arm. She stared at it. It was a green and black bracelet with a Braviary charm on it.

"This is beautiful, Masamune." She stared at it and she looked back at him. He had a serious mask on and he grabbed her hands again.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded.

"As I'll ever be." She whispered to him and he gulped. With one hand he grabbed her chin and kissed her softly. With his other hand he untied the scarf on her dress and threw it on the floor. Sora was scared she didn't know what to do, so she followed Masamune. She kissed him back and she let him touch her. He was rubbing her hips and she stopped to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he went down to examine her hips.

"You have hips that would bear me wonderful sons." He said, his fingers tracing her pelvis. She blushed and swallowed her fear.

"Sons?" She asked sitting up and Masamune sat up with her. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Of course, Sora, I would be honored if you have my children." He said a lot of love in his voice. Sora was shocked she never seen this side of him before. She pinched and pulled his cheeks to make sure it was him. "What are you doing, Sora?"

"Is that you Masamune?" She asked pulling his pulling his ears, he got mad.

"Yes it's me!" He yelled and she giggled. He sighed. "Rule Ransei with me, Sora." He said seriously. She stopped giggling and she looked at him. "We can unite this land, you and I. Let's do it together!" He said eagerly and Sora was surprised.

"I thought that you wanted to rule this place all on your own?" She asked and he kissed her forehead.

"I know now that I don't want to do anything without you, I love you so much." He said and he held her in his arms. "I never want to leave you, Sora." Sora was shocked at Masamune's words. _Did I really melt this young man's heart?_ She thought to herself and she moved his hair from his face. Masamune grabbed her hand and held it. She blushed and he smiled at her.

"Masamune… I love you with every part of me…" She whispered in his ear. He blushed and he pulled her close to him. She started pulling off her armor and throwing it on the floor. Masamune watched and he followed her. He couldn't help but stare at her flawless body. She blushed when he grabbed her closer to him. Masamune couldn't help himself but touch her, and she blushed hard. Masamune grabbed her hand and put it on him. She froze as he felt him in her hand. Masamune moaned as he made her pull him. Sora got the hang of it and she continued herself. Masamune fell back on the bed and gasped. Sora blushed when he looked so pleased. Masamune couldn't take it anymore and he got on top of Sora. She gasped and he kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers up and down her body, making her shiver. She felt Masamune smirk. He released his kiss on her and pushed himself in her, she grunted in pain. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to the trust. She clawed his back with each forceful thrust. He blushed when she screamed his name. He was getting rougher. Masamune slapped her butt and grabbed her breast. Sora couldn't help but enjoy it. Sora came first then Masamune. He fell beside her and kissed Sora's lips.

"Oh Sora, I love you so much." He said, out of breath. Sora looked at him, she was also out of breathe.

"I love you, Masamune." She smiled. "Don't ever leave me, Masamune."

"I give you my word." He said and he kissed her hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Later_

"Masamune I have bruises!" Sora complained, looking at her butt in the mirror. Masamune walked into the bathroom and saw what he did.

"I'm sorry." He said and he slapped her butt again. She writhed in pain and punched him in the chest.

"That's not funny Masamune!" she tried walking out of the bathroom but she was stiff. "God damnit, we fucked so hard I can't walk!" Masamune tried not to laugh but he did and Sora threw a nearby towel at him.

"Again, sorry, do you need me to get you anything?" He asked helping her.

"Pain killers and a less aggressive boyfriend."

"Okay, I'll walk to the store and get you some pain killers." Masamune said grabbing his jacket and heading out.

"I'm serious about the less aggressive boyfriend!" She called out after him and he flipped her off. "And that's why I love you." She whispered to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Masamune walked out of the castle and began walking to the Pharmacy down the stone road. He stopped when he heard a noise from above him. He looked around and saw nothing. Just then a Murkrow swooped down in front of him. Masamune backed away a bit, and then he noticed a letter in its mouth. The Murkrow spat it out at him and flew away. Masamune picked it up; it had his name on it. Reading it he was shocked to see who it was from.

_Foolish young, Masamune, did you really think that you can be unfaithful to me without me knowing? I have my sources and they have been watching you. They tell me that you have teamed up with that little brat, Sora. They tell me that you have fallen in love with her. How foolish to fall to such emotions. I thought higher of you, Masamune. You promised to me that if you fell that would come to me to take her down. I want you to leave her. I want you in Dragnor. Help me take down this girl that want to steal our dreams. If you deny my request… I will have no trouble ending the problem that is keeping you away from me… It's your choice Masamune. I hope that you make the right one._

_See you in Dragnor,_

_Nobunaga _

Masamune fell to his knees, torn. How could he leave Sora? Would Nobunaga really have the gull to kill her? He didn't want to take any chances. He tore up the letter and ran back to the castle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Masamune saw that Sora had fallen asleep; he tried to keep himself from getting angry with himself. He grabbed his things; before he left he wrote a note to Sora and left it next to her. He softly kissed her forehead and left. Sora heard him close the door. She also noticed that the room was torn up, like someone was in a rush to leave. Then it hit her, with all her strength she jumped out of bed and ran after him. The letter fell off and landed under the bed. The Pokémon had noticed that Braviary was missing and followed Sora.

Outside the castle she saw Masamune getting ready to fly on Braviary.

"Masamune!" she called out. He turned and saw that Sora was almost in tears. Masamune jumped of Braviary and looked at her running. "What's going on? Are you leaving?" She cried.

"I can't be with you anymore Sora… It was not part of my dream. I do not want you anymore." Masamune said seriously. Sora's tears fell from her face and Masamune turned to get on Braviary.

"So you are just going to leave me!? I gave you everything Masamune! Everything! My heart, my body, my soul! You think that you can just leave me like this?! You gave me your word!"

"What a whiney little girl you are Sora." Masamune snorted and she gasped.

"I thought you loved me!" She yelled. Oichi and Magoichi had heard the noise coming from outside. They saw Masamune and Sora standing there yelling at each other. They ran to Sora's side.

"I only told you that so you would have sex with me. You really think that I meant that lover crap? I was right; you are a foolish little girl. You're an idiot, Sora. Not worthy of my affection." Sora punched him in the face and he leaned on Braviary for support. Magoichi had to hold back the raging, heartbroken Sora.

"Get out of my castle, Masamune." She whispered, holding her fist.

"Very well." Masamune looked at Magoichi, "Well, aren't you coming?" Magoichi looked at Sora and at Oichi.

"I'm sorry, Lord Masamune. I can't leave them." He said. Masamune snorted again.

"You are an idiot too, Magoichi." And with that Masamune was gone. Sora fell on the floor and cried. Oichi ran over to her and picked her up. The tears wouldn't stop. Masamune was gone. How could she have been so stupid? Vaporeon walked over and lay next to her. Leafeon and Jolteon watched from behind Magoichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Braviary felt tears roll off his feathers. They weren't his, they were Masamune's.

_Masamune, you broke Sora's heart._ Braviary said and he Masamune's tears kept falling.

"Don't make it worse than it already is, Braviary." He wiped his face but tears stained his face again.

_Did you really have to say all those things to her?_

"I thought that if I broke her heart that she would come for revenge in Dragnor."

_She will._

"I love her, Braviary."

_I know Masamune, I know._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Holy shit, what the hell just happened? Did Masamune really leave Sora? This is crazy! But is he right, will she come to Dragnor to seek her revenge on the man that broke her heart? Will she even go to Dragnor at all?! How can Masamune hump and dump? That's fucked up, but he doesn't mean it does he?! Damn I can't take the suspense! Keep reading! I was listening to __**Both Sides Now**__ by__** Carly Rae Jepsen. **__That's where I got the title of this chapter. KEEP READING :D or D': nah :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Fighter

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 8: Fighter.**

It has been weeks since Masamune left Sora. She had lost all hope in herself. She felt so low, so used, so unloved. All she did was lie in bed, on Masamune's side. She never got out of bed unless it was to eat some nasty concoctions. She would rice and ketchup or pickles and Moo Moo Milk. She would eat so much that it upset her stomach but she liked it. The pain in her stomach was more bearable than the pain in her chest.

"Lady Sora, do you feel like getting up today?" Oichi asked opening the door softly.

"I'm hungry." Sora said getting out of bed. Oichi seen that she had been crying all afternoon, again. Her hair was messy and not done. He face was dirty from the make-up that she had been wiping off. Sora shuffled out the door, but Oichi noticed something different about Sora.

"Lady Sora, have you gained weight? You look kind of bigger, no offense." Oichi said looking at her stomach. Sora felt her middle. She did feel big, it scared her. It scared her so much she felt sick. So sick that she thought she was going to vomit.

"I think I am going to…" Sora covered her mouth. "Oh no, not again." She ran into the bathroom and Oichi ran after her. Oichi held back her hair while she threw up.

"Feeling better, Lady Sora?" Sora shook her head. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I have been feeling like this since…" Sora stopped and tears built up in her eyes again.

"Lady Sora, it has been three weeks." Oichi said with some fear in her voice, Sora picked up on it. "Did he… you know… pull out?" Sora gasped, trying to remember. They were so hot in the moment he never pulled out. Sora gasped again and held her belly.

"No, no he didn't." Sora said and some tears fell. "But Oichi I can't be! I'm only eighteen!" She gasped.

"Lady Sora, it can happen to anyone."

"After just one time?!"

"It only takes one time, Lady Sora." Oichi said with some regret. Sora cried and Oichi held her. "I guess it would explain all of your weird cravings." Sora threw up in the latrine again.

"But it seems too early to be getting all these symptoms."

"All women are different, Lady Sora."

"I don't know what to do Oichi…." Sora said her face on the lid. "I know I should write to my mother."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A Week Later_

"Mail for a special Lady Sora," Magoichi yelled with a letter in his hand. Sora pulled the covers over her head. "It's from Aurura." Sora stuck out her hand for him to give it to her. She grasped it and sat up.

"Are you wearing Masamune's robe again?" Magoichi said pointing at the black robe with Masamune's family crest on it.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She said with some attitude. "I miss him, more than you can imagine.

"Lady Sora, I can understand that you miss him. But believe me; a lot of women have left me. But I don't go around sleeping in their bed, wearing their robes and moping and crying." Sora got mad with every word.

"Get the hell out, idiot." She said with rage.

"I certainly don't go around talking like them either." He whispered as he left. Sora opened the letter.

_My dear Sora,_

_I got your letter. The first few pages this Masamune seemed like a nice kid, then I got to the last one. Sora I think that there is more to this than him not loving you anymore. Don't give up so fast. If you say you love and miss him as much you say you do, then go after him. Sora, go get him, no matter what it takes. Get him back._

_Do what is right,_

_Mom_

Sora put down the letter and thought. Then she heard Jolteon digging under the bed.

"Jolteon, what are you doing there, boy?" She asked and she lifted up the sheets. Jolteon jumped out with a letter in his mouth. But he didn't rip it up. He placed it on the bed and ran out the door with Leafeon.

"What is this; it has my name on it in Masamune's handwriting." Sora opened it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I am really worried about Lady Sora. She is starting to get bitter and angry like Masamune." Magoichi said twirling around his tea with a spoon. Oichi nodded.

"We can't blame her she is going through something that every woman goes through when this happens." Oichi sighed. Magoichi smiled and looked at Oichi.

"Have you ever thought about, you know."

"I am only nineteen."

"You are at the right age for having children, Lady Oichi." Magoichi smiled wider.

"But," Oichi was going to protest but then Sora ran into the kitchen where they were at. She brushed her hair and she was wearing her armor.

"Get up you guys! We are going to take Ransei!" Oichi and Magoichi stared at her with no emotion.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sora." Magoichi said sarcastically.

"What happened, Lady Sora, you don't look so sad." Oichi said looking her over. Sora held her stomach and sighed.

"Someone told me to fight for what is right. I have to save him." Sora looked at them and grinned. "We have to get my army. We are invading Viperia and Cragspur, then south to Yakasha!" Oichi and Magoichi smiled at each other, Lady Sora was back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A Few Day Later_

Sora stood on front of the Avia castle waiting for her army to arrive. On the horizon she saw a familiar group. She walked over to then with open arms. Yukimura was the first to hug her. He held her tight then he was pushed by Kunoichi.

"I wanted to be the first to hug her, Yukimura!" Kunoichi stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked Sora and Sora grabbed her hand and put it on her belly. Kunoichi was only sixteen but she knew what Sora was saying. Kunoichi gasped. Yukimura tried to look at what Kunoichi was gasping at, but she was in the way.

"It's true, and then he left." Sora said sadly. Yukimura snorted and the girls looked at him.

"I knew he was no good. If I was your boyfriends I wouldn't leave you from anything in the world!" He yelled and everyone around him stared. Kunoichi put her hand on her face and Sora blushed.

"He has been this way since he met Masamune…" Kunoichi whispered to Sora and she sighed.

"Boys…" They both said together and they laughed. Yukimura looked at them laughing at him and he crossed his arms.

"S-so do we got a plan or what?!" Yukimura said, embarrassed. Sora nodded ad gathered her army together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So it is settled. Hanbei, Kunoichi, Yukimura, Oichi and I will head to Viperia and take it from Nene. Motonari, Magoichi and you others with Water types go to Cragspur. After we are victorious Motonari and Magoichi will meet us at Yakasha for a battle with Kotaro." Sora raised her arm in encouragement and her army cheered and went their separate ways. Sora waited before she set off. She looked back at the Avia castle, fighting her fears she blew a kiss to the kingdom she fell in love with and left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nene grabbed her Golbat before Hanbei's Pikachu could finish it off with a Thunderbolt.

"You can have Viperia! Just don't hurt my poor Golbat!" She hugged her paralyzed Golbat.

"Well then I think that we have gained Viperia, Lady Sora." Hanbei said and Sora smiled at him. Sora looked at Nene who was fleeing the castle with her army.

"Wait, Lady Nene!" Sora called out to Nene. Nene stopped and looked behind her. "Join me and you can stay here in your castle." She said and Nene gave her a surprised face, and then accepted her offer.

"Thank you, Lady Sora." She bowed and Sora blushed, she didn't have to thank her.

"Our armies are growing; protect your castle, Nene. No from Spectra might attack." Sora said and Nene watched her leave for Yakasha.

"Lady Sora you don't have to leave so soon." Nene protested and Sora stopped in her track. She held her stomach –she didn't know how long she could stay. All Sora could do was accept her offer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukimura and Kunoichi watched as Sora talked to Nene as she helped heal Golbat. Yukimura sighed as he stared at Sora's growing belly.

"Lord Yukimura, you seem uneasy." She said and her statement caught him off guard –it was really obvious he was upset - he looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you look so surprised? I can tell when you have something on your mind." Kunoichi observed him as he bit his lip not knowing what to say.

"It's Lady Sora." He said finally.

"Obviously," Kunoichi said giving him a face. He shuddered and looked back at Sora who was being hugged by Nene and Golbat.

"She brings so much joy to everyone. Why does she want to make that jerk happy?" He said making a fist.

"Huh, Nene, but she offered us a place to stay?" Kunoichi said and Yukimura sighed.

"Not Nene, Kunoichi! Masamune! I don't like him. He is a dog." He growled and Kunoichi thought.

"I thought he was a dragon?" She asked innocently. Yukimura fell back.

"He is a dragon in a dog's fur." Yukimura said to himself as he sat up to look at Sora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A Dragon is a Dog's fur. I smell a Samurai Warriors' reference? Haha. Well keep reading to see what happens with Sora and her fight over Masamune. Believe me when I say it gets good._


	9. Chapter 9: Masamune

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 9: Masamune's Endless Fears.**

Masamune sat in front of Nobunaga, pleading for his forgiveness. Nobunaga found his pleases to be amusing.

"Please, my Lord, forgive me for deceiving you." Masamune bowed. Nobunaga just chuckled at him; Masamune looked up at him alarmed.

"Masamune, how many times do I have to say it? I forgive you, my pet." Nobunaga chuckled again, No who was beside him chuckled also. Masamune felt a flare of anger start in his gut, but he held it in, not knowing the intentions of Nobunaga if he showed his emotions. "So, Masamune, tell me again what you said to that slut Sora to get away from her, I find this tale to be in good tastes." Nobunaga reached for No for her to sit on his lap.

"I told her that I didn't love her and that I only used her to relieve my own sexual frustrations." Masamune looked down in shame, but his tone didn't show his shame. He heard Nobunaga and No laugh. Mitsuhide looked at them as they laughed, not finding it a bit amusing.

"Oh Masamune, what a dog you are! But too bad you couldn't have her fresh. I heard that she jumped on Motochika's cock as fast as she could. I bet that pussy was loose, right? " No giggled, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

The flare grew into big inferno in Masamune. It raged making his face hot and making him grind his teeth. He restrained himself from pulling the gun and sword he had brought with him before coming here. He just wanted to slice Nobunaga wide open and shoot No in that big chest of hers. But he clenched his hands, trying to make the rage fade back into his body.

Masamune looked up at them. Seeing them together made him long for Sora more and more. Her touch, her smell, and the way she tasted when he kissed her. He even missed the way she used to yell at him.

"Masamune, make yourself comfortable, I am sure it will be a while before Sora gets the nerve to show her face here." Nobunaga snapped him out of thoughts about Sora.

"Yes, my Lord." Masamune bowed and walked out of his Lord's presence.

Outside of the Dragnor castle, Braviary was waiting for Masamune, he could tell that they were giving Masamune a hard time again. Masamune sat in front of the huge legendary Pokémon statue, taking off his helmet and pushing back his long brown hair.

_I am guessing that they ran their mouth again, Masamune?_ Braviary placed his face on Masamune's knee. Masamune sighed and placed his helmet back on his head.

"No was the one talking this time. She really knows how to grind me gears. I just wanted to shove my sword into her black heart." Masamune growled, gripping his sword, and then releasing. "I hate this place. I miss Sora more and more with the growing days." Masamune said, hanging his head in despair. Braviary put his beak over Masamune shoulder trying to console his friend. All Masamune could do was smile at his friend's concern for him.

_I miss Sora and the others too, Masamune. To say I probably miss Leafeon the most. She was a real Poke Friend. Not to mention she was beautiful._ Braviary shook his feathers trying to release his sadness. Masamune chuckled and Braviary smiled.

"Is it safe to say that you are over Sora?" Masamune teased him. Braviary snorted.

_Oh please, I still love her, Masamune. But seeing the way that she makes you feel, I think I should sacrifice our affair for you._ Braviary said, putting his wings out. Masamune couldn't help but laugh, he laughed so hard he fell back. Braviary didn't find it too funny and he pecked his hand.

"Ouch! Okay, thank you Braviary." Masamune rubbed his hand through his violet gloves, still laughing.

_Whatever Masamune._ Braviary snorted again and turned his back to him.

Masamune watched the falling sun. It turned the sky an orange, pink and violet fusion that reminded him of the sunsets in Avia. He remembered the way the clouds would roll by his windows. How he would breathe in the high mountain air and feel at peace. But breathing in this Dragnor air made his stomach turn. It smelled like sulfur and hate.

Just then a messenger came running towards the castle. Masamune stood up and followed into the castle to see what news he had brought. He ran into the room that Nobunaga, No, Ranmaru and Mitsuhide were in. Masamune hid behind the screen dividing the rooms apart. He listened in.

"Lord Nobunaga! I bring news!" the messenger said trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, spit it out." No hissed and the messenger shank under the poison on her tongue.

"What news do you have for me?" Nobunaga sighed.

"It is Lady Sora! She has taken the kingdoms of Viperia, Cragspur, Yakasha AND Valora in just a matter of four months!" He said in alarm. Masamune gasped to himself and then smiled in relief. She still had that fighting spirit he loved so much. He was glad and continued to listen.

"So that means she should be on her way to Nixtorm and Spectra." Mitsuhide said. Ranmaru and No looked at Nobunaga for a decision. He just smiled wickedly.

"It seems like this little pain wants to play, does she? Very well, I will play this little game. But why don't we try to wear her out first." He looked at his wife and Mitsuhide. "Mitsuhide and my darling go back to your castles and crush her forces as much as you can. If you are vanquished come back here and we will finish her together." Nobunaga commanded them. No sighed and kissed her husband.

Masamune eyes got wide with fear.

"Of course we also have the help of that love-struck idiot Masamune." No snickered.

"Do you think that he would even fight against the love of his life?" Ranmaru asked, tilling hi head a bit.

"If he doesn't, I would be forced to kill him and Sora." Nobunaga looked at the screens dividing Masamune and Nobunaga. Masamune gasped and covered his mouth. Nobunaga smirked. "Do you hear me Masamune?" Everyone looked to what he was speaking to.

"Yes, my Lord." Masamune said with deep regret and walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora looked upon two paths that led to either Nixtorm or Spectra. She stood there analyzing the best strategy with who was in her army at the moment. She looked around seeing her friends and allies. Oichi's Jigglypuff would do no damage against Ghost-types, but Magoichi's Carnivine would be defeated against Ice-types. She put her hand on her chin and turned back towards the paths.

"What are you thinking Lady Sora?" Oichi asked her and Sora stopped her thinking and looked back.

"Can we be of any assistance?" Hanbei asked his Pikachu's expression asking the same.

"I just don't know where to go first…" She said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well your Jolteon, my Pikachu and Yukimura's Charizard can easily take down Mitsuhide's ice army. And Kunoichi's Weavile can take down some of No's ghost Pokémon." Hanbei analyzed. Sora took his suggestions into consideration.

"Well we have more a chance of victory if we head to Nixtorm, my Lady." Magoichi smiled and Sora sighed.

"Then to Nixtorm then to Spectra and after all that we take Ransei at Dragnor." Sora cheered and her army cheered with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nixtorm was cold, very cold. Sora had to hold on to Yukimura for warmth –of course he wasn't going to decline her- he actually enjoyed holding her. Sora didn't want Yukimura to get the wrong idea to she eventually let go when she got too hot. Then when she got cold again she grabbed Hanbei.

"Rejected!" Kunoichi snickered at Yukimura who was staring hungrily at Sora.

"What are you talking about Kunoichi?" He growled, unlikely to his character. She just smiled and looked at Sora who was holding Hanbei.

"She doesn't like you, you know. I thought that you got the message in Terrera?" Kunoichi asked and she watched Yukimura, who was remembering how she rejected him. After she had helped him link with Charmeleon, he knew that he loved her. He thought that if he told her that she would say that she had felt the same way, she did but didn't want to. Sora had told him that she knew that he had responsibilities in Terrera, none that involved her. She couldn't deal with it; she wanted someone that would be by her side always. He tried to show her that he would be there for her, but her flame for him eventually faded. They were extinguished when she fell for Masamune.

Yukimura cringed and sighed, Kunoichi was right.

Kunoichi watched her master her flustered then she pretended to shiver. Yukimura noticed and he wrapped his arms around her. She was so hot from his touch, probably because his emotions and thoughts had angered him. But she didn't mind, she loved him.

"Lord Yukimura…" Kunoichi whispered, and Yukimura looked down at her.

"Yes, Kunoichi?" He asked, and she bit her lip. They didn't notice that they were falling behind the rest of the group.

"Never mind, it was a stupid request." She looked down, but he brought her face back up with his hand. She blushed and he noticed it. Kunoichi let go of him to catch up with Oichi and Magoichi. Yukimura left behind with his Charizard and Kunoichi's Weavile who was studying him.

_Weavile says that she loves you, Yukimura._ Charizard said and it caught Yukimura off guard.

"I… I think I feel the same way." Yukimura whispered as he forgot all about Sora and he watched Kunoichi hold herself in the cold.

_Then go get her, tiger._ Charizard pushed him with his horns. Yukimura wrapped his left arm around Kunoichi and she gasped, making Sora and Hanbei look back. Kunoichi's reaction made Yukimura smile and he winked at her, resting his head on her ponytail as they walked. Sora smiled when she saw them flush.

"I guess that Yukimura is over you." Hanbei whispered to her.

"It's about time that he found a love that is suited for him." She whispered back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mitsuhide's army was vanquished leaving only Gracia's Gothlita and his own Lapras.

"Pikachu use Thunder on Lapras!" Hanbei cheered.

"Weavile, time for a Shadow Claw!" Kunoichi danced.

"Take out Lapras with a Razor Leaf, Carnivine!" Magoichi commanded.

The hits fell upon the two rivals Pokémon with ease, Gothlita fell, fainted. Lapras retreated to the water.

"Oh no you don't, Jolteon finish Lapras with a Thunder!" A huge bolt of lightning came from Jolteon and shocked Lapras. It let out a yell and it fell into the shallow ice water. Mitsuhide ran to his friend, not caring about the temperature of the water, holding him tight. Sora walked over to him and he watched her with a soft stare.

"Mitsuhide… Will you please tell Nobunaga that I coming for No then him." Mitsuhide watcher face get sour then softened as she looked at Lapras. She handed him a Full Restore. "Also, tell my Masamune that I love him and I understand why he left. I got his letter." She smiled and Mitsuhide nodded.

"He misses you, more than you can imagine." He said softly.

"I miss him too. Make sure he knows that… I beg you, Lord Mitsuhide." She pleaded and he nodded again. "And, Lord Mitsuhide, I… I might be… carrying his child…" Sora sounded shameful but with a reassuring touch the shame faded.

"I will make sure he knows, Lady Sora." He got up with Lapras and they left.

"Thank you." She whispered as he disappeared with Gracia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So she is headed for Spectra next is she? I can count on my wife to take her ego down a notch." Nobunaga grinned. Mitsuhide looked at Masamune who looked like he was really worried, and then he got up and left. Mitsuhide followed him outside. Masamune stopped in front of the legendary statue, pacing back and forth. Masamune saw Mitsuhide and quickly bowed to him.

"There is no need to do that Masamune." Mitsuhide said with a soft voice. Masamune straightened out. "I have a message for you, from Lady Sora." Masamune listened intently at what the older man had to say. He smiled at Masamune. "She says that she still loves you and misses you deeply. She also understands why you left from the letter that you had left her."

"I am so glad. I thought she hated me for leaving me." He sighed with relief.

"There is also another thing that she asked me to tell you, Masamune…" Mitsuhide scratched his chin, think of how he was going to tell him. Masamune watched impatiently as he thought. But he sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might want to sit down."

"What for, what is wrong, Lord Mitsuhide?" Masamune sitting beside the statue and Mitsuhide bent down to be eye level with him.

"Lady Sora is… Well she is pregnant." He said and Masamune's jaw dropped to the floor. Braviary heard and he started pecking Masamune angrily.

_You little ass wipe! I will kill you! How dare you violate my woman! _He said as he continued to peck as his friend. But Masamune shooed him away. Braviary flew outraged towards the top of the castle. Standing up, Masamune paced with much worry.

"Holy shit I knocked her up after just one time sleeping with her?! Then I go and leave her with my child! Oh how can I be such a lousy father to my unborn child!? " He continued to pumble himself with harsh words. Mitsuhide had to sit him down.

"Look, I have faith in Lady Sora. She will be fine. I believe that she can bring much peace to Ransei. Masamune, please don't beat yourself up, I know you would be a wonderful father to your child." Mitsuhide reassured him. Masamune sighed and sat back down.

"I just can't believe I can be a father at nineteen." Masamune thought, "Sora is only eighteen." Mitsuhide chuckled and sat with him.

"I had my first child when I was your age, then another a few years later. And after that I had Gracia. I am glad that all my children grew up healthy and strong." He smiled as he thought. Masamune watched the man think about his family, and then he thought what it would be like to have his own.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora held her stomach –it was getting bigger with the passing days- as she stood in front of the eerie kingdom of Spectra. She looked onward seeing that No had spotted her too. No stood there shocked.

"Sora, you are with child?" She asked, and then she laughed evilly. "How nice it would be for my husband to take three lives." Sora grunted and No laughed harder.

"What are you talking about you crazy old bat?" She growled and No slowed to a giggle.

"Enough talk, lets battle little Jezebel." No walked to the other side of the Spectra field and shadows of warriors and their Pokémon appeared in front of her. "Go Mismagious!" She commanded.

"Go Leafeon!" Sora yelled and Leafeon jumped onto the battle field. Her army soon followed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Can this get any more dramatic?! Will Sora be able to defeat No? What going to happen if she loses? Stay tuned._

_-Alexsis the Wolfo 3 _


	10. Chapter 10:Ransei

**She Makes Our Heart Soar**

**Chapter 10: Two Beauties of Ransei.**

"Leafeon hit that Duskull with a Leaf Blade!" Leafeon charged at Duskull on Sora's command. But she just phased though it.

"Poison Sting, Scolipede!" Okuni, No's junior Warlord, commanded her Pokémon. Scolipede send out a shower of needles hurling at Leafeon.

"Charizard blow those needles away with a gust!" Yukimura instructed his friend. Charizard let out a battle cry and blew the spikes at Scolipede. But it just rolled into a ball, completely avoiding the counter attack. Okuni just twirled her umbrella as she giggled.

"Leafeon Aerial Ace, quick!" Sora directed her and Leafeon charged at a blinding speed at Scolipede.

"Mismagius, Shadow Ball do it!" No shouted, "Aim at that Leafeon!" Mismagius sent a wave of shadows at Leafeon."

The battle went on until only Leafeon and Mismagius were left on the field. Leafeon was panting and so was Mismagius.

"Don't give up, Leafeon! Let's do this for Masamune, Braviary and Ransei!" Sora cheered on her Pokémon. No just laughed.

"Mismagius take this girl down, for my love, Nobunaga." No roared and the two beauties of Ransei eyed each other from across the battle field. The two Pokémon watched each other as their trainers did. Leafeon began stomping the ground and Mismagius let out a high pitched battle cry.

"I'll prove to you that my love for Masamune is stronger than any army!" Sora stomped like Leafeon.

"Oh please, you think he loves you back? We joke about how stupid you are all the time at Dragnor. Masamune even tells us that he used you for sex. How sad, my husband would never do that to me." No flipped back her hair and Sora gritted her teeth.

"Masamune wouldn't do that, he loves me."

"Think what you want. Masamune is a handsome young man. Why would he stick around for you? He especially wouldn't want that bastard baby of yours! How sad, to be a single mother." No winked at her and Sora let out roar and a rage full flame engulfed her. No gasped at the tremendous power.

"Shut the fuck up and battle me hoe!" Sora continued to yell. No snickered and pointed.

"Mismagius, Dark Pulse!"

"Leaf Storm, Leafeon, do it now!"

The two powers of the Pokémon crashed into each other and a huge explosion sent everyone and everything backwards. Sora and No watched the field as the smoke cleared.

Leafeon stood, victoriously on top of Mismagius. No fell to her knees.

"I lost…" She whispered, "I lost…" She repeated louder and louder until it was a sheik. "How can I lose to such a little brat," She pulled her hair. "Mark my words, little Sora, I will have my revenge in Dragnor. Be prepared, we will be victorious and blood will shed." No disappeared into the shadows.

Sora stood panting and fell to her hands and knees.

"Lady Sora!" Everyone said gathering around her. She shooed them away.

"I'm fine…" She panted, ignoring the sharp pains all over her body. "Tomorrow we leave for Dragnor…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora and Hanbei sat out on the steps of the Spectra castle. Hanbei leaned on the Misdreavus statues while Pikachu sat on top of his hat. Sora held her belly.

"I don't know what No meant when she said _take three lives _and _blood will shed._" Sora said trying to cover her fear but Hanbei heard it.

"Who cares what she meant she is a crazy old whore." He waved his hand at Sora.

"So is Okuni, I saw the way she ogling you and Yukimura." She giggled.

"She was looking at me?" Hanbei said smugly.

"Yes."

"I knew I was handsome, but handsome enough to get Okuni? Well, well." He put his hands behind his head and grinned wide.

"Don't get your ego get too big, smart ass. Okuni is a slut; I bet she would even jump on Kanbei." She laughed and Hanbei laughed too.

"Oh come on, Kanbei is… Never mind" He laughed harder and Sora giggled at her friend. "May I ask what you have there?" Hanbei referred to the folded up paper in Sora's hand that she held close to her.

"This," She said looking at it. "It's the letter that Masamune had left me." Hanbei's expression pleaded for her to read it out loud. "I'm guessing that you want me to read it?" Hanbei nodded.

"Duh,"

"Don't be a smartass, Hanbei." She opened it and she read it aloud.

_The love of my life Sora,_

_Please,_

_Please,_

_Please don't hate me for what I did._

_I love you, please know that._

_I have never loved a woman like I do you._

_You were my first love._

_The first person I ever got along with._

_My first friend._

_My first everything._

_I will be in Dragnor._

_Please save Ransei and me from Nobunaga._

_I beg you._

_With so much love and regret,_

_Masamune._

_I Love You._

Hanbei blinked as Sora closed the letter.

"I didn't know the dragon was capable of having the emotion of love?" Hanbei looked somewhat dumbfounded.

"He is I proved that. Well we have to rest now, tomorrow we head to Dragnor." Sora tried getting up but needed assistance from Hanbei.

"Let me walk you there." He said and they walked inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora and her army stood out in front of the castle of Dragnor. Hanbei put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with an inferno blazing in her blue eyes. Hanbei smiled and they walked in.

Inside Nobunaga was holding No on his throne. Mitsuhide and Ranmaru were sitting patiently on his left with Lapras and Dragonair. Masamune and Braviary were sitting on Nobunaga's right side. A messenger came running inside almost falling over. Everyone watched as he bowed and caught his breath.

"Lady Sora and her army are here! T-they want to battle you, m-my Lord!" He said. Masamune got a mixture of excitement, nervousness and fear fluttering like Butterfree in his stomach. Nobunaga laughed as he saw his face.

"Get ready, Masamune," he said, him and No getting up and walked out. Ranmaru followed. Mitsuhide waited for Masamune to pull himself together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Masamune was the last one to walk out on the battle field. He looked around seeing that everyone had a battle mask on. Then he saw Sora, she was holding her middle, she looked about six months –approximately the time they had been apart- he wanted to run to her, but stayed in his place.

Sora eyes met Masamune's. Exchanging mixed emotions of love, fear, excitement, sadness and anger.

"Sora, how nice it is to see you, my dear." Nobunaga teased. No chuckled behind him. "No you were right; Masamune is dog, leaving his girlfriend pregnant." They both laughed and Sora growled.

"Shut up! Let's battle Nobunaga!" Sora roared and Nobunaga and No stopped laughing.

"Such fire… What motivates you, my child?" Nobunaga mocked her.

"Righteousness, duty, love…" Sora paused, "And saving Ransei and all the live in it from your evil intentions… I want to make this world a better place for everyone. Pokémon and people deserve to live in peace together. These wars are tearing Pokémon from their friends, this isn't right. I will save them!"

"So you want to battle me for Ransei?"

"No." Sora looked at Masamune who was staring at her intently as she spoke about her dreams that were the same as his. Nobunaga looked at him as well and chuckled.

"You want to battle me for Masamune? Now why on earth would you want to do that?" Nobunaga gave Sora a vicious look and she gave it back to him.

"Because I'm in love with him."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_When are we going to battle? Sora shut up and kick his ass! Until the next chapter…_

_Lol a Scott Pilgrim line XD_


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

**Warning: I told you guys that this was rated M for a reason. This final chapter has descriptive scenes with tons of visionary blood that I even found hard to reread. You have been warned.**

**She Makes My Heart Soar**

**Chapter 11: Sounds That Cease to End and the Final Battle Arrives!**

"Love, huh? Such a meaningless emotion…" Nobunaga said crossing his arms. No looked at him shocked and Sora smirked in her direction. No gave a furious growl to Sora.

"He loves you, huh, No?" Sora laughed sarcastically and No hair stood on end.

"Enough chatter! It's time to battle Sora! Go Mismagius!" No shouted and Mismagius appeared before her. Nobunaga looked at Masamune who was on one knee talking to Braviary.

"Can you do this Braviary?" Masamune whispered to his friend.

_Don't worry Masamune, I will try my best. _Braviary nuzzled Masamune's neck. Masamune stood back up as Braviary joined the rest of the Pokémon that were on the battle field. Masamune glanced over at Sora who was grasping her middle.

Sora grunted as she felt a nauseating pain in the pit of her stomach. Hanbei caught her hand and Sora looked at him. Hanbei nodded, his nod said more than actual words. Sora's army took the battle field with rages in their eyes.

"Go! Jolteon take down Lapras with a Thunder Bolt!" Sora yelled.

"Follow Jolteon, Pikachu!" Hanbei said still grasping Sora.

The two electric Pokémon sent out a wave of thunder to the dual water ice Pokémon.

"Try to stop it with an Ice Beam, Lapras!" Mitsuhide commanded.

"Hydreigon, assist Lapras with Dragon Pulse." Nobunaga said to Hydreigon. Hydreigon let out a grey pulse that fused with Lapras' Ice Beam, but ended canceling each other out.

"No way!" Mitsuhide gasped to himself. Nobunaga smirked.

"I should have known better…" He said. Nobunaga looked at Masamune who has yet to say a thing to Braviary. Masamune felt his eyes creeping on him.

"Wing Attack, Braviary, Jolteon!" Masamune hesitantly yelled. Braviary looked back at Masamune, his facing saying otherwise. "GO!" he roared and Braviary took off.

"Jolteon, look out!" Sora pointed, Jolteon turned from Lapras to Braviary. Braviary completely ignored Masamune and went in for a Sky Drop. He clenched Jolteon in his talons. Jolteon tried to get away but he was already caught. Flying up, Braviary whispered to Jolteon.

_I'm not really going to drop you. Shock me so I don't have to fight Sora. _Braviary pleaded, Jolteon looked at him like he was crazy. _Please, my friend! Hit me with a Thunder. _

_I don't want you to get hurt, Braviary! _

_DO IT! _Braviary yelled and Hydreigon heard him. He turned to Nobunaga and told him what Braviary told Jolteon.

"What! He is trying to throw the match!" Nobunaga said in shock. He grabbed Masamune by his collar and pulled him to face. "What did you tell, Braviary, dragon?" Masamune squirmed under Nobunaga.

"Nothing, I mean I told him to use Wing Attack!" He grunted.

"You little liar, Hydreigon said that Braviary told Jolteon to attack him! What is all that about?!" Nobunaga grasped Masamune's neck; he let out a cry in pain.

"Masamune!" Sora tried to run to him but Yukimura and Hanbei held her back.

"I said I would kill you if you didn't participate, dragon! Now battle!" Nobunaga grabbed Masamune's sword and held it to his throat.

"Braviary!" Masamune managed to let out from under the blade. Braviary looked Masamune. "Sky Drop!" Sora watched Braviary look at Jolteon and dropped him.

"Jolteon!" Sora screamed while her Pokémon fell to his doom.

"Catch Jolteon, Charizard!" Yukimura yelled. Charizard flew up and caught Jolteon in midair.

"No fair! Hydreigon, Dragon Rage!" Nobunaga tightened his grip on Masamune. Sora watched Masamune begin to bleed from the left side of his neck.

"I have to end this! Kunoichi, you need to use an ice attack on Hydreigon!" Sora said to her and Kunoichi nodded.

"Now it's time to freeze! Weavile, it is time to use your Blizzard!" She twirled.

"Get out of the way, Charizard!" Yukimura commanded. Weavile blasted a blizzard at Hydreigon and Braviary. Sora and the rest saw it was a critical hit for Braviary. Hydreigon seemed fine.

"Impossible…" Magoichi whispered. Oichi watched at Carnivine and Jigglypuff managed to fight off Ranmaru's Dragonair, but they were fatigued.

"Dragonair!" Ranmaru ran over to his fallen Pokémon. Jigglypuff fell; the battle was too much for her.

"Jigglypuff!" Oichi ran over to her.

"I had enough of this, I'm ending this." Sora whispered. "Thunder on Hydreigon, Jolteon!" Jolteon charged his attack and released. Hydreigon fell from the air and laid there.

"Oh no…" Nobunaga said to himself. Masamune felt and saw his blood on the floor beneath him. He turned white and looked at Sora who was a white as him.

"Sora…" He said and Nobunaga heard him and he pulled Masamune's hair, knocking off his helmet.

"Let him go!" Sora roared. She remembered that she brought a bow and arrows with her from Avia. She touched it on her back. _Not yet…_

"Shadow Ball!" No commanded, Sora had forgotten that she was even here. Mismagius sent out a dark ball at Jolteon and Charizard. Charizard threw Jolteon to safety but had gotten hit by the shadow ball.

"Oh no not my Charizard!" Yukimura ran over to him.

No and Sora watched as all the Pokémon began to fall. The battle in Spectra was happening. Jolteon and Mismagius stared each other down. Hate was glowing from them.

_Just tell me when, Sora. _Jolteon said to his friend. Sora nodded.

_I am ready when you tell me No. _Mismagius whispered floating.

"Prepare defeat, No." Sora said and No just laughed at the younger woman's statement.

"Oh please, you really think that you can win this? You really think that you are going to save Ransei and your darling Masamune? I don't think that you will." No giggled and Sora glared at her.

"Stop giving me that look, you don't know who you are dealing with, little girl."

"I'm not little!" Sora growled. No stopped giggling and looked at Sora with a surprised face.

"You should really watch your tongue. It can get you into a lot of trouble…" No started to pull a dagger from her left leg. Sora pulled her bow out. The two didn't even notice the other's movements. Their eyes only had a war of their own. Sora pointed the arrow at No then moved it to Nobunaga.

"Sora no!" Masamune yelled but was cut off from Nobunaga pulling his hair harder.

"I dare you to let the arrow go, Sora." Nobunaga challenged her. Not knowing what had come over her she let the arrow fly. Nobunaga lifted Masamune in its path.

"Masamune!" She tried to chase after it but she was cut off by No running at her, catching her by her hair.

Luckily the arrow bounced off Masamune's chest armor. He gasped and began to sweat.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you. Next time it will be his face that the arrow meets." Nobunaga put Masamune down but still held on to him.

No was holding on to Sora's ponytail. Sora was screaming in pain.

"You're pretty fast for a fat chick, Sora." No chuckled and Sora swung at her with her bow. No grabbed it and tossed it behind her. Nobunaga threw Masamune on the ground and walked over to Sora and No.

"Get out of the way." Nobunaga pushed No out of his way from Sora. No looked at him with a shocked face as he grasped her ponytail and lifted her off the ground. Sora yelled and all Masamune could do was watch.

"Let me help, hun." No said reaching for the squirming Sora. Nobunaga pushed her hand away.

"I can do this. I don't need your help, No." Sora watched as they fought and managed to kick Nobunaga in the face. He smiled as he looked at her with an evil stare. Sora began to feel tears build up in her eyes. That feeling in her stomach she had felt, it wasn't the baby; it was her gut.

"Bad move," Nobunaga laughed and he dropped her. Sora fell on her stomach and screamed. Her army tried to run to her but No stopped them.

"Move and she dies." Everyone stopped as they watched the blood flow from Sora's lower half. Sora touched it to see if was real. She shrieked when she saw that it wasn't her mind playing trick on her. She was bleeding, a lot. Sora's shriek bounced off the walls of the Dragnor castle. It trailed an eerie message behind it. Its sound was so heartbreakingly ominous. It was the sound of a mother losing her child.

The others grimaced and looked away the sound race by them. Masamune covered his ears on put his face on the floor. But the sound managed to slip though his violet gloves and into his mind and soul. It was tearing what he had inside apart.

His flame was beginning to ignite again. The rage that was kept down for so long was alive again. And it came back with a vengeance.

He picked his face up and panted heavily. He watched Sora scream and cry on the floor. Her white getting stained with the iron colored loss on the floor. That was his and Sora's blood pooling on the floor under Sora. That was their child's blood. It was his child. The one he had made with Sora and the one who he dreamed to father. His one creation, that he wanted to see blossom, was gone. It was all over the floor, with Sora running her fingers in it. Maybe she thought that it might undo the loss, but he knew that she not be so foolish.

"Oops." Nobunaga chuckled and moved Sora on her back with his foot. She was still crying her face was covered on blood.

Masamune watched his toy with her. He grabbed his sword and began to crawl in their direction. His crawl began to evolve into a walk; it kept growing until it became a bursting sprint. He had the sword out in front of him.

Nobunaga turned to Masamune and stepped out of the dragon's path of rage. Masamune gasped when his sword hit something. The armies watched in horror as the blade began to dig itself into its victim. Sora looked up when blood splattered all over her and Masamune.

No grabbed the blade from her hip and grasped it hard. Her fingers were getting cut on Masamune's sword, No coughed, blood hitting Masamune's face.

"You… Bastard…" She spat and she fell on her knees, her hand still on the blade. Masamune let go of it and watched her bleed.

"No…" Sora whispered to her and No glared at her, blood secreting from her lips.

"I said there was to be blood. What I didn't mean was it was my blood to spill with yours." No slowly took the blade from her side and put it beside her.

"What a shame this battle has yet to end." Nobunaga walked by No, ignoring her as she reached out for him. Tears fell from her eyes as he left her there.

"Get away from her." No said as Nobunaga reached for Sora. Nobunaga ignored her and grabbed her by her leg.

"No!" Masamune swept Nobunaga from under his feet. He fell on top of Sora pushing her stomach down even farther. No grabbed the bloody blade next to her and brought it to Masamune's neck.

"Don't touch him…" She spat more blood. Nobunaga grabbed Sora by the throat and began to strangle her.

"Stop!" She managed to let out.

"Now it is time to kill this problem of mine! Die Sora!" Nobunaga clenched his grip on her. Sora tried to fight him off but she felt weaker and weaker as her strength begins to fade as did her consciousness.

Masamune tried to do something but No with her bloodied face pushed on the blade on his neck. He had to do something. Masamune grabbed the sword from No, she was too weak to hold it, and he pulled I back. He stuck it in front of Nobunaga's neck, Masamune panted hard.

"Do it Masamune, do it while she still has life. Save her." Nobunaga teased him. Masamune roared and brought the blade back over his head. With a quick force he got the strength to swing it down.

"Cease the fighting!" A blinding light came from back of the battle field. It was a glorious light. It had so much power. It had so much grace even as it faded to revile a wondrous creature. Everyone let out a united gasp. He was amazing.

Nobunaga dropped Sora on the floor, she wasn't breathing. Nobunaga stepped back in fear, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Masamune dropped his sword by him and held Sora close to him. He pushed his face in her neck, whispering to her to wake up, pleading for her not to leave him all alone.

The wondrous being bent itself to the direction on Masamune and Sora. His aura gave out a reassuring feeling. Masamune gasped at how close he was his face was illuminated from the rays coming from the legendary Pokémon.

"Arceus…" Masamune whispered and the giant Pokémon nodded. Arceus looked at Sora who was losing her glow of radiant beauty, then at Masamune who was dimmed with fear of losing the one woman he loved. Masamune held Sora tighter as Arceus bent down to face her.

_I am not going to hurt her. _Arceus said, his voice boomed with magnificence.

Masamune's grip loosened on Sora. Arceus glowed with a magical light that blinded the whole room. As it faded it left all that it touched in a beautiful golden gloss. The battle field was clean; all the blood was washed away. All the wounded Pokémon and Warrior were healed; even No's injury was gone, like it never happened. She felt her hip and stood up

Masamune looked down at Sora, her lips were pink and her skin glowed with radiance. He held his tears when she opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him. She grabbed his face and he felt her hand with his.

"What's happening, Masamune?" Sora said with a sweet smile.

"Sora, you will never change. You get pregnant, lose me for almost six months, almost die and all you can say is 'what's happening, Masamune?'!" Masamune yelled, but he was still caressing her hand. Sora giggled and Masamune sighed.

Sora looked above to see Arceus towering above the lovers. She gasped. Sora stood walked over to the being with Masamune close behind her. Arceus lowered its face to her.

"Did you save me Arceus?" She asked. He only nodded.

_I wanted to save the one that was going to save me from evil hands._ Arceus said to her and Sora thought about what she had done.

"But I only wanted Ransei for my own selfish reasons…" Sora whispered and she looked at Masamune who had a sentimental face on. She looked back at Arceus and she heard of what she thought was a laugh.

_Young Sora, love is never selfish._

Sora smiled and she felt Masamune grab her hand.

"Is there anything we can do Arceus?" Masamune asked. Arceus laughed again.

_I want all of this useless battle to stop. This war has weakened me. But I felt a strong spirit come. It was Sora. Sora can prove herself to me that she is unselfish by trying to link with me. _Sora and Masamune gasped at his request. But Sora nodded and she walked to face Arceus, letting go of Masamune's hand.

Sora looked deep into the majestic eyes of the legend. He looked back with as more force as she. The two felt an unusual feeling, but Sora knew this feeling. It was the same as she had with her Pokémon and Masamune. The feeling was strong. When it reached its peak the feeling let out a gust from the two.

_I am now yours Sora. _Arceus said. Sora smiled wide.

Masamune picked up and spun around laughing. Sora laughed as they celebrated.

"Masamune, are you laughing?" She giggled and Masamune put her down.

"You make me the happiest person in the world, Sora. Why wouldn't I laugh?" Masamune brought her in to embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"I guess you are right. I love you."

"I love you, Sora." Masamune kissed her cheek and Sora smiled up at him.

"Masamune?"

"Yes?"

"Leave me again, and I will rip your balls off."

"Damn, you do sound like me!" Masamune chuckled. Sora pushed him back.

"I'm serious."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Several Months Later…_

Sora sat on the steps of the Avia castle with Masamune. They looked out to the cloud that floated by. Sora had her fingers laced with his.

"I think it was wonderful for you to give the kingdoms back to their owners." Masamune said.

"I suppose. I just want all of Ransei to be happy."

"I can't wait for those ports to open so we can begin to open trades with other lands. It would really do well for Ransei." Masamune smiled.

"I want this be a prosperous land." Sora said giggling at Masamune. His grip on her hand tightened, she looked at him. His face said that he had something on his mind.

"Are you sure you want to stay here with me?" Masamune asked, looking at Sora who looked back at him like he was crazy.

"I would never leave you." Sora kissed him and Masamune rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure that leaving Aurura to Magoichi and Oichi was right?"

"As long as I am with you… Nothing seems wrong." Sora kissed him again and Masamune grabbed her and put her on his lap.

"So now what are we going to do, the war is over and we nothing to do?" Masamune said and Sora giggled. He looked at her with a confused look.

"We would find something to do." She whispered seductively in his ear and she felt him shiver. Masamune sighed but he couldn't help but smile.

"We can try for another child." She said and he jumped up still holding on to her.

"Really?!" Masamune asked excitedly.

"Yes." Sora giggled at his enthusiasm. Masamune kissed her and she kissed him back. He began to touch her up and down her body. She stopped him. "But, not now, babe." She winked and Masamune growled.

"Woman, you can't stop the dragon from getting it on!" Masamune threw her over her shoulder and walked into the castle. She just giggled at her lover. Masamune slammed his bedroom door shut.

**THE END**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I really hope you enjoyed this story. _

_Alexsis the Wolfo_


End file.
